Reborn? A PJ Fanfic
by irondork
Summary: Percy is betrayed by the girl he thought he had a future with. Chaos finds him and makes him immortal. Will Percy ever forgive and heal? Or will he become a living shell? Read to find out! PS: If anyone knows who created this image please tell me so I can give due credit! This is completed! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! Disclaimer: This is my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO!

PERCY POV

Oh my gods. Today's the day. I'm proposing to the girl I live for. It has to be perfect. I walk through the campus for the final time... good riddance. I'm coming home three days early to surprise Annabeth. She's been really busy lately redesigning Olympus that we don't even get to call much anymore. I miss her so much it hurts. I walk out to my blue Maserati Spyder and get inside. I know cool right! My father, Poseidon, got it for me after I defeated Gaea. Something about it's the least he could do. Hey, I'm not bragging! But all I care about is getting to camp as fast as I can to see my girlfriend. As I get on the road I finally get a sense of peace. I'm coming home.

I get to camp at about 8:30 PM. I take out the ring and smile. It's beautiful. I had it custom made by Hephaestus. It's a beautiful mix of a sparkling grey diamond and a seafoam green marble all encased in a celestial bronze casing. I don't see anyone so they must be at the campfire. I decide to go to my cabin and clean up a bit before heading to the campfire and surprising everyone. I open the door and see my jerk brother, Brendon, kissing someone on my bunk. " Eww, dude get the hell of my bunk!" Then I freeze. " The girl has blonde princess curls. "Percy! It's not what you think it is!" I just stare at her broken. " Why Annabeth? Why would you do this? I jumped into Tartarus for you. We have been through literal hell together and you do this to me?" I break down and sprint out. Away from the future, I thought I had. But it's gone. "PERCY! Come back! Please!" That's the last thing I heard before I entered the forest.

I ran and ran and ran. But, somehow I never got tired. I was fueled by the pain coursing through my veins. The tears running down my face as I ran. Then, I see a glowing figure. My father. I collapsed in his arms. "Son, what's wrong? What has happened to you?" That's the last thing I hear before I blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! Disclaimer: This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO!

This is the second chapter! I'm also trying to write longer chapters so bear with me! :)

Agh my head hurts. I'm underwater? That's ok because I'm a son of Poseidon but waking up in the middle of the ocean is still pretty new to me. I see my dad walking over to me and all the memories start flooding in. Oh my gods, it wasn't a dream I really lost Annabeth. " Son, are you all right?" "I'm fine dad." I didn't want to look at my dad. I knew he knew what happened. But yet, he asks, " What happened? Please tell me, I came because I can sense when you are upset and angry. I have never felt anything like this from you Percy." So he doesn't know what happened. I sighed. " Dad, Annabe-" " POSEIDON, WILL YOU PLEASE COME TO COUNSEL WITH YOUR SON? I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN." I looked at dad. " Son we were called to Olympus 10 minutes ago. Your uncle is getting a bit impatient." "Why does he want me?" " Some demigods have requested an audience with the council and have asked that you be there." I'm too broken to deal with any of this. I just want to die. I don't have a reason to live anyway. But the Gods always get their way. There's no use arguing. "Let's go get this over with."

My father and I arrive at Mt. Olympus. As usual, it's bustling with minor gods/goddesses, satyrs, nymphs, and other creatures. All I see is grey. I just want to get this over with and die. At least I'll be happy with Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Bianca and the others. But of course, the stupid Gods have to ask something else from me. As if I have anything. We arrive at the throne room. I am approached by Hestia. I'm surprised as she never speaks during these counsels. " Percy Jackson, are you all right? I have never seen a demigod with such a sorrowful and broken aura. What happened child?" I stay silent, tears threatening to break my resolve. " Hestia, the council has started. We will question the boy after the other two get here." declares Zeus. Hestia nods and goes back to her hearth. I bow to all the Gods. " Excuse me, but why am I here exactly?" " A few demigods have something to say to you and we approved them " Zeus says with a slight nod. The door opens and I break again. It's Annabeth, with Andrew.

I want to disappear. Annabeth looks at me with a broken expression. Her hair is disheveled and her eyes are red and puffy. Yet, after everything she did to me, she's still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. She runs up to me. " Percy! I swear it's not what you thought it was! Please you have to believe me! I can't live without you." I look at her and turn away. I'm truly broken without her, but I can't forgive her. I know that. " THANK YOU FOR ATTENDING THIS COUNSEL" Everyone quiets down. " Know, as you all know, we promised we would give an audience for any of the seven hero's of Olympus or their demigod counterparts anytime they wished. So Mr. Andrew Myers, please speak now." " Thank you, Lord Zeus. I would like to have Percy Jackson stand trial." Everyone in the room gives him hard looks. " And why is that Mr. Myers?" " He cheated on Annabeth right in front of her!" I was writhing in anger that he even suggested such an idea, but on the other hand, it would be better if the gods just ended me right then and there. Everyone in the room gasped and looked at me with murderous looks in their eyes. Annabeth looked at Andrew in horror, but she didn't speak. Athena is the one who spoke. "Normally if anyone said something like that in regards to my daughter, the offender would be nothing more than a pile of ashes."She sighs, "But, Percy Jackson has proved himself to be the most trustworthy and loving man to my daughter. I am also aware that his fatal flaw is personal loyalty. I do not believe you, Mr. Myers." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. She frowned at me, as I didn't even look up. Suddenly, the goddess Iris shows up in a burst of colors. "I am sorry to interrupt this counsel, but I owe Percy a favor and I will not see injustice brought to this boy." She casts a spell on the center of the hearth. And I break again. It's one hour before I catch Annabeth and that excuse for a brother. And Annabeth is standing there with silent tears streaming down her face, as she watches herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! Disclaimer: This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO!

Hey guys! Thank you all for reading my story! Please make sure to **review** and tell me any ideas you have for me!

**Annabeth POV**

Oh no. Percy. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I..I just did the stupidest thing I could have possibly done and now I've lost Percy forever. I feel silent tears on my face as I watch myself in horror.

_Flashback_

I'm training a bunch of newbie's. I look over and see Andrew. Despite myself, I blush and look a bit longer than I should have. He smirks and comes over. " Like what you see Princess?" " Go away Andrew," I say sighing. Then he kisses me. He kisses me with passion and hunger, not like Percy. Percy always kisses me gently, to not hurt me. I feel myself kissing him back. The next thing I know, we're in his cabin. " Tell me I'm better than my boneheaded brother." " You're so much better than him just keep kissing me," I said despite myself. Then I hear the door click. "Eww, dude! Get the hell out of my bunk!" Oh no, Percy. I see him looking at me with a broken expression. "Percy! It's not what you think it is!" But I know it's too late. " Why Annabeth? Why would you do this? I jumped into Tartarus for you. We have been through literal hell together and you do this to me?" He sprints out. "PERCY! Come back! Please!" No..please...this can't be happening...I can't lose him..I can't live without him. Andrew pushes me on the bed and starts to kiss me. " ANDREW GET THE HELL OFF!" " Fine. See you later princess." Percy, please come back.

_End of Flashback_

**Percy POV**

I watch in horror as my girlfriend, the girl I liked since I was 12 and jumped into Hell for, willingly kisses that idiot. She looks at her feet, as the vision fades. Andrew has a smirk on his face. The Olympians look at Annabeth with absolute disgust. But, Athena looks the worst. She is fuming with anger. "You are no daughter of mine." Annabeth hangs her head in shame. Artemis looks at me in pity. " Why would you harm the only good man on this Earth you selfish girl?" she demands. Annabeth stays silent. Then my dad speaks. " HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT SPAWN OF ATHENA?" Even Athena does not stop him. " AND YOU, MY PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SON. I DO NOT WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU, EVER." "SILENCE!" Everyone looks at Zeus. " We have obvious proof that these two demigods hurt Percy. On top of that, Mr. Myers lied to the council. I look at Andrew and he's shaking in his pants. " Therefore, I sentence Mrs. Chase and Mr. Myers 10 years in the Void." He snaps his fingers and they're gone. " Now, you all know that we granted immortality to the seven heroes of Olympus as well as Mr. Myers for his heroism defeating the Hydra, so they will be back after their sentence." "THIS COUNCIL IS OVER." I start walking toward the elevator but my father stops me. "Son, we need to talk."

We go back to dad's palace. " Son please tell me what you want to do." " I really don't care Dad. It doesn't matter anyway." "Percy, I know that I have never been the dad you wanted, but I am trying. Would you like to stay here with me? You can stay with your brother and be my assistant."Thanks Dad but I think I'll go to camp for a while. But I'll come when I'm ready." "Ok son. Take care." And, I'm back at my cabin. I feel disgusted being here again. Memories just keep flooding back. I feel bad about lying to my Dad. I know that it's probably the last time I will see him. "Goodbye Camp Betrayal," I say. And I head into the forest.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

I walk into the forest, listening to the sounds of the hellhounds in it. I know it's only a matter of time before they catch my scent. I pray to the Gods it's a quick death. A pack of hellhounds appear out of nowhere. I take out Riptide, prepared to die fighting. Suddenly, the hellhounds are vaporized in a flash of silver light. " Hello, Perseus Jackson. I am Chaos, Creator of the universe." I look at him in disbelief. He is about 6 feet tall and dressed in all black robes. That is except his cape. I can see the entire galaxy in his cape. Nebulas and shooting stars traveling across it. I bow and ask," What do you want from me?" "Percy I know what you intended to do in this forest, but I offer you a better solution. I want you to be the commander of my army." "Why do you want me? Aren't there any others willing to do this?" "Percy, you are the most powerful demigod I have laid eyes on. If you accept I will offer you a deal." "What, may I ask, is the deal?" "Your friends in the realm of Hades, the ones who have passed on, are restless in Elysium. They want a purpose. If you accept my offer, I will allow you to retrieve them." I look at him in disbelief. " I can see them again?!" " "Yes Percy. But, I don't have all night. Do you accept?" I look back at the dark camp, where I know I can never go back to. "I accept." " Wonderful. Would you like to retrieve your comrades now?" "Yes, I want to see them as soon as possible." "Ok, I will inform Hades that you are arriving," Then, everything goes black.

Wow, that's a bit disorienting. I appear at the entrance of Elysium. Hades is waiting for me. "So, you accepted Lord Chaos's invitation hmm?" " How did you know about that?" "I am the Lord of the Underworld child. You were very close to death. And, it seems you have forgotten about this. He holds up a gleaming black helmet. " The Helm of Darkness," I say. "Precisely." "So are you going to tell the Gods where I am?" "No child, Lord Chaos has forbidden me to do so. But I don't mind. I enjoy the few times I have a one-up over the other Olympians." I realize that I'm going to miss Hades. After the war, he agreed to train me and enhance my powers and we had gotten a bit close. Well, close enough to not grimace when we see each other, that is. "Go in and retrieve your friends, child. They are anxiously awaiting you and the information you possess." I bow to him. "Thank you for everything Hades." He nods and disappears in an aura of darkness. I turn and enter the gates

Wow. This place is lit! I just enter and I can already see three different amusement parks. As I walk along the streets I see endless restaurants of every cuisine imaginable! Unfortunately, I can't check them out because I'm on a "time-sensitive" mission to recruit my friends. Chaos gave me the address. Apparently there is a neighborhood reserved for demigods and heroes. Wow! Picture Beverly Hills but 100x better. That's what the Demigod neighborhood looks like. So apparently, I have to meet them at the party center, which is where they throw parties, obviously. I knock on the door and gasp. Oh my Gods.

Oooooo... Who is it?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Will be updating soon!

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

It's Zoe. " PERCY!" She tackles me in a bear hug. She is the same Zoe, with her beautiful dark hair that falls in ringlets, regal face, and a silver aura that surrounds her. "Zoe! It's so great to see you!" "Wow! It's great to see you too! Even though you are a boy." I look at her in disbelief. She smiles mockingly and says, "Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" I walk inside, marveling at the place. "Wow! You guys have parties HERE?" "Yeah, but this is the smaller one of the two." "Small?" "PERCY!" I'm tackled by everyone! And by everyone, I mean everyone. Bianca, Luke, Leo, Silena, Beckendorf, Castor, and Micheal Yew. "Wow! It's so great to see all of you." Suddenly I'm hit with a wave of guilt. "I'm so sorry, I'm the reason you all are dead." "Seriously Percy? Do you really think we blame you for our deaths? Beckendorf says. "Yeah, dude! Stop beating yourself up. We were happy to die for Olympus and camp. Even though the Gods are super stuck up." I smile at Leo. He always lightens up every situation. "Anyway, guys we are kind of on a time-sensitive schedule." "Percy, where are we going? Hades said you would explain everything to us." I look at Bianca. " Hades didn't tell you anything?" "Nope, we're kinda clueless." Silena says. "Oh my gods. This is going to take a while." So I tell them my story except for the whole Annabeth part. "So basically, Chaos wants us to be new recruits of his intergalactic army. I will be commander, and you all will be lieutenants. But, we will all be one unit. Oh yeah, and we will all get special powers too." "Holy Zeus!" Castor says. "Oh wow. This will be exciting!" Luke exclaims. "So do you guys except?" " Hell yeah!" everyone yells. "Oh my gods guys! You don't have to break my eardrums! I laugh at them. "Come on guys let's go!" "Hey umm, Percy? How exactly do we get out of here?" "Oh yeah. One sec." "HEY CHAOS? THEY SAID YES!" "Ok," I say. A portal appears. "Let's Go." We step into the portal. "Goodbye world!" Leo says. "Shut it, tool boy, Bianca says rolling her eyes. "Oh boy, this is going to be fun." Then, we disappear.

We arrive in Chaos's throne room. It's at least two football fields long and the roof is covered in constellations. I can even see Zoe's constellation which she's super embarrassed about. I see Chaos on his throne waiting for us. "Welcome, Demigods. I hope your travel here was comfortable. Now, we must get to business. "Excuse me, Lord Chaos, but what do we do as your army? Silena asks, shyly. "There is no need to call me Lord, my dear. And to answer your question, you will be defending the universe. You will help fight evil on planets around the many galaxies. Micheal looked in awe. "So we're going to be intergalactic superheroes!" "If you say so." Chaos says with a smile. "Now, first I need to give you all your respective powers. After this, you will be about 100x more powerful than the Gods, so I suggest being cautious." "We will be more powerful than the Gods!?" I say. Chaos nods. "Ok! When do we start?" Beckendorf asks, "Right now if you want." Chaos says. "Are you ready guys?" I ask. "Yes!" "Ok, Let's do it."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HOO!

Wow guys. This chapter was soo painful to write! It took sooo long and was quite boring to be honest. Well anyway, I hope you like it !

"Ok so here's how it works. I will blast each of you with a beacon of power. This will make you immortal and give you a specific set of powers, which will be special and unique to you." Chaos says. "So, who would like to go first?" "I'll go." Beckendorf says quietly. "Ok. Step forward." Beckendorf kisses Silena and steps forward. Suddenly a red and orange beam of light hits Beckendorf. He doubles over with pain. "Beckendorf!" I run forward. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Chaos yells. "His new powers are taking effect." Then, out of his back sprouts huge, golden-red wings. Beckendorf stands up panting. "Man, not cool." We all laugh. "So what powers does he have?" Silena asks. "Beckendorf you have the power over fire. You also have echolocation, self-restoration, pyrokinesis, super strength and the ability to share your energy with others. "Sweet!"Beckendorf says with a grin. Castor goes next. As he stands, he sprouts wine-colored wings and Chaos says, " You have the power over nature. You also have the power of healing, transmutation, mental manipulation, and telepathy with creatures. You can recognize dangerous poisons, as well." Michael gets gold wings and has power over light. He also gets flight, sonic blasts and sleep manipulation. Silena goes after him. She gets beautiful white wings with a rainbow undertone. She gets the power of poison manipulation. She also gets enhanced charm speak, radiation blasts, camouflage, and hypnotic vision. Bianca volunteers to go next. She gets shimmering grey wings. She gets the power of night. She also has the powers over the dead, lunar manipulation, X-ray vision, invisibility, and Magic shields. Leo is next. He gets bronze wings. He gets the power over fire and metals. He also gets night vision, laser eyes, energy manipulation and enhanced metal-working . Zoe is next. She gets silver wings. She gets super speed and agility. She also gets superhuman intellect, enhanced memory, enhanced reflexes and lunar blasts. Luke comes forward a little nervous. He gets regal, beige wings. He gets power over time. He also gets heat vision, super strength, electricity manipulation, fear inducement, and enhanced power of trickery and thievery. Oh great. It's my turn.

I step forward nervously. Suddenly I'm hit with a blast so painful, I'm brought to my knees. Then, I stand up, shaking but powerful. I look and I see a set of jet black wings and I can see the entire universe in them, just like Chaos's cape. "You now have the power over the eight elements of the universe; Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Nature, Ice, Light and Darkness. You also have invisibility, mental manipulation, animal manipulation, sonic force-fields, fear invocation, molecular kinesis, and time manipulation." Chaos tells me. "Now, I know you all are overwhelmed with your newfound abilities. But, I am certain you will get used to them very quickly and start your training with me. Also, you all have the power to geo-leap, which is like teleportation and have the power of telepathy so you can talk to each other without the enemy hearing you. I'm sure you must be very tired so I will ask one of my assistants to take you to your cabin. Then, he disappears.

"Everyday in a demigods life right guys?" Bianca jokes. We laugh. "This is a stretch even for us!" Luke says jokingly. Chaos's assistant takes us to our "cabin". It is huge! But we are all in one cabin which is awesome. Each bed is a king size and at a different height so everyone has their privacy. And, we each get our own king-sized bathroom, which are all connected in a GIANT bathroom with a HUGE jacuzzi in the middle. "Let's hop in!" Leo yells. We laugh at him and push him in. "Hey!" he says. We also have our own personal wardrobes that can make custom clothes for us on command. Silena almost fainted when she saw them! We started to settle down and get changed. Everyone was either passed out cold or designing some new clothes to wear. I felt at home for the first time since camp. But, I had a strange feeling we wouldn't get to enjoy our new home for very long.

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

OMG GUYS! THANK YOU FOR 1.5K VIEWS! Wow this means sooo much to me! Also, thank you to the people who reviewed!

I wake up a bit earlier than the others. Chaos told me he wanted to meet me alone today morning, yesterday. I freshen up. And head down the corridor. I'm amazed at how magnificent this palace is. Olympus should definitely take notes. I see Chaos waiting for me up ahead. "Good Morning Percy." "Good morning Lord Chaos." I say respectfully. " I told you there is no need for that "lord" nonsense." "Oh ok. So what did you want to speak to me about that was this urgent?" " I wanted to show you something, Percy. It was from Olympus yesterday." He waves his hand and a screen appears.

_**Vision**_

_Mt. Olympus_

" _Zeus! There must be something you can do. Please." Posiedon says. " I'm sorry brother but it seems he has just vanished. He is either dead or just not on this planet." '' We could ask Hades if he is dead." Athena says with a sigh. " Good idea. HADES WE NEED A WORD." Posiedon yells. Hades appears in a puff of smoke. " Jeez, you didn't have to yell." Hades says annoyed. " Apologizes brother but we are in a bit of a crisis." " And what might that be?" Hades asks in mock curiosity. " Percy Jackson is missing," Zeus says. " Have you seen him in the underworld? Is my son dead?" Posiedon asks worriedly. " To my knowledge, Percy Jackson has not been to my realm lately so he cannot be dead." Hades says. " This is all my fault. I should have paid more attention to him. And now, he's gone." Posiedon says. Hades huffs and says " You know what Poseidon, I don't have any sympathy for you. Even after Zeus decreed that we can talk to our children again, you visited him once! Just once! He felt alone and neglected by his father because you sent him to train with me instead of training him yourself! I have to admit I didn't like the boy at first. But, I understood that he saved our godly behinds and we should be grateful to him. Soon enough, I loved him as I love my own son because I know how holding a grudge against someone feels like. This boy was broken, Poseidon, and you were a big reason for it." Posiedon hangs his head in shame, with tears in his eyes. " And now, he's gone. And, to be honest, I don't blame him." Hades says in tears. He then vanishes in a puff of smoke. _

_End of vision_

I look away, tears clouding my vision, as the vision ends. " Are you ok Percy?" " Yeah. it's just I didn't think Hades cared for me that much, or even my dad to be honest." I say with a sigh. " I have to say, I was quite surprised too." " Yeah, Gods are not really the type of people who "cares" about anyone but themselves. Even their kids. " "Hm." Chaos says, in thought. "Well, I'm going to get ready for the first day of training. We have a lot of stuff to do." " Indeed we do. You can wake your friends in another hour or so." " Thanks, Chaos." He nods. As I walk back to the room, I'm hit with a lot of emotions. Wow, does Hades actually care about me? I mean he said he loved me as a son. We had gotten close during our training sessions. And what about my dad? Does he really care what happened to me? I know that I put that life behind me, but it's hard not to wonder about everyone back on Earth. I hope my friends aren't too sad I'm gone. Then again, the most important person on Earth to me, betrayed me so there isn't much to go back to. I lay in bed hoping to get some sleep before training today. Of course, I have to dream of Annabeth. Her grey eyes mocking me, sparkling in the sunlight. Oh man, today's gonna be a doozy.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

2K VIEWS! WOOHOO! THX GUYS!

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**

* * *

"Hey, dude. Wake up! It's the first day of training." Oh, shoot. It's Luke. That's bad because Luke always sleeps in. "Oh man! I got to go get ready." "Yup you do. Training starts in 5 !" I rush into the bathroom, clean the drool on my face and rush back out. I already designed my outfit for today, yesterday. I'm wearing bleached denim, ripped jeans with a sea green t-shirt. I slap on a black leather jacket on top and head to the arena. The arena is amazing! It is 10x bigger than Camp Half-Blood's arena and has the biggest assortment of weapons I have seen anywhere." Wow! This place is sick!" I say. "Omg! There are so many elegant weapons here!" Silena says enthusiastically. We all laugh at her. Chaos himself is here to train us, which is a pretty big deal. " Hello, demigods. As you can see, I am here today to train all of you. You are all extremely important to me so I hope you come to at least tolerate me." He says with a smile. We all chuckle a little nervously. I mean it's not every day that the Lord of the Cosmos tells you of your importance! "We will have one on ones, where I will teach you to use your powers effectively and then you will have a friendly battle with a partner. We all look at each other. "Ok, who would like to be the guinea pig?" No one steps forward so I say, "I'll do it, I guess." "Excellent Percy. Step forward." I do as I'm told. "Now you already know how to use one of the elements you control, water. So we will work on the rest." Soon I mastered Fire, Nature, Ice, Light, Darkness, and Air. I am able to wrap vines around my friends' ankles and create dust storms. I am able to conjure the sun for blasts of solar power. I am also able to create fire in my hands and freeze anything I want to. I also mastered invisibility which turned out to be way easier than I thought. "Very good Percy. You have learned a lot in this short amount of time. Inspired by my success, more of my friends step forward. Soon, Zoe is speeding around the arena at the speed of sound, Beckendorf is lifting a hovercraft the size of Mrs. O' Leary and Leo is firing his heat vision everywhere. Currently, I'm trying to resist falling headfirst into a pile of mud, courtesy of Silena's enhanced charm-speaking ability. Just so you know, I still fall into that pile of mud, despite my efforts. I clean my self off and head to the other end of the arena. It's a bit more peaceful here. Bianca is practicing her magic shields and Castor is talking to a poodle Chaos made for him. Michael was practicing his sonic blasts (which hurt everyone but himself) until Chaos told him to knock it because several of us temporarily lost our hearing. Everyone looks really happy, but Luke is sitting in the grass, mini lightning bolts coming out of his hand. I decide to walk over to him.

About a million decades later I finally get to the other end of the field. I sit next to Luke, content with the silence. Then I ask, "Why aren't you with the others?" "Just needed to get away, you know? It's been a little overwhelming." I nod, knowing where he's coming from. " Hey Percy, can I ask you something?" I have a feeling what he's going to ask. "Yeah shoot." "Why did you leave Earth anyway? Why did you leave Annabeth and all your friends? I thought you and Annabeth were together...or.." " She cheated on me, Luke. With my jerk of a brother." " Annabeth? No, she would never do that." he says looking at me furiously. Then he looks at me and hesitates. I don't have to have mind-reading capabilities to know what he is thinking. "Annabeth? No...Percy, please tell me you are lying." I shake my head. "How dare she? After everything you have done for her?" "I don't know Luke. But I know somewhere deep inside, I still love her. As much as I don't want to." "This is unbelievable. How could Annabeth do something like this to you? Luke says putting his head in his hands. "I don't know Luke, but I need you to promise me that you won't tell the others just yet, alright? " Ok, Percy." "Great. We should head back. They are waiting for us." We start to walk back but in the end, Zoe ends up super speeding us to the middle of the arena. " Ok guys! We will be doing partner battles with one group of three."

Luke and I end up being partners. Beckendorf and Castor are partners, and Micheal and Leo are partners. Silena, Bianca and Zoe are the trio. " Ok guys. Beckendorf and Leo will go first, Percy and Luke second then the girls last. No weapons for this battle, just your new abilities." Chaos says. Beckendorf and Castor walk forward and stand face to face. "Begin!" Chaos yells. Right of the bat, Beckendorf sends a huge wall of fire toward Castor. Castor dodges it and summons a massive block of steel that comes right at Beckendorf. Beckendorf punches through the steel. Castor summons a flight of spiked geese to peck at Beckendorf. Beckendorf ignites himself and burns the animals. Beckendorf restores himself and sends a huge blast of power toward Castor. Castor shoots sparks up, meaning he gives up. Beckendorf withdraws with a smile on his face, "Beckendorf wins!" Chaos shouts. Me and Luke are up next. We get ready, facing each other. We are both really competitive so this will be pretty tough. We are evenly matched. "And...START!" Chaos yells. Luke sends a bolt larger than Zeus's master bolt at me. I erect a wall of earth, which absorbs it. I send shards of pointed ice at Luke. He slows time and dodges them. Then, I use a new trick I learned. I send invisible sonic waves. Luke is disoriented for a split second and I blast him with 100 mph winds. He shoots sparks up and I withdraw my winds. We shake hands and sit down. Then, we look at everyone else and they stare at us with their mouths open. "What are you guys looking at?" " You guys are very powerful," Zoe says her mouth gaping. We smile. " You guys are next!" Luke says. " Good job both of you! Now, the trio." The girls get ready. " Ready...and...BEGIN." Immediately, Bianca turns invisible, (A trick that I wished I used during my battle!) and Zoe comes at Silena. Silena hypnotizes Zoe with her vision and leaves her disoriented. Bianca comes from behind and shoots lunar blasts at Silena. Zoe gets up and shoots Bianca with dark energy blasts. They go on for a little while before Chaos shouts, "TIE!" They help each other up and high-five. " Good work girls! " Bianca says with a smile. "Yeah! We could totally beat the boy's butts." Zoe says with a giggle. "Hey! I wouldn't be so sure about that!" I say smirking. " Good Job everyone! Now go rest. Your training is over for today."

We head back to our room. We just sit in silence for a few minutes. " This is kinda nice isn't it." Luke says. " Yeah" everyone echos. "Hey, guys. It's only 4:30! We should play a game to pass the time!" Castor says. " Good idea. But, what game do we play? Micheal asks. Leo smirks. " Let's play truth or dare." Oh no, this is not going to end well.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this was kind of a filler chapter. It was just so you guys got a gist of their powers! Next chapter will be pretty awesome, I promise! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

I just haad to throw a truth or dare in here somehow! Enjoy guys!

* * *

"Ok! The rules are if you refuse to either a truth or a dare, you have to remove one article of clothing, ok guys?" Micheal says. "Yup!" Oh, man. I totally regret not wearing socks! "Ok then. I will go first!" Bianca says with a smile. " Leo truth or dare?" "Dare of course!" "I dare you to run around the palace in your underwear and let us record you!" "Oh no. Fine.." He gets up and strips to his underwear. "Here I go!" Then, he sprints of. A decade of laughing later, we sit down again, "Oh my gods...who's next?" I say wiping tears of laughter from my eyes. " Man, that was humiliating. Luke truth or dare? Luke looks surprised. "Umm truth." " Would you kiss Bianca if you got the chance?" Luke blushes beet red. "Ummm….yeah," he says sheepishly. Bianca blushes bright pink. "Ok...umm...Castor...truth or dare?" "DARE!" he yells. "Ok, I dare you to kiss Zoe." "Ummm…" Zoe glares at him. "Yeah, I don't feel like dying today." We all laugh. He takes off one of his socks. "Percy, truth or dare?" "Oh..umm... dare!" " I dare you to request an audience with Chaos and then say "nevermind". " " Do you want me to get vaporized?" I ask him mockingly. "Maaaybe." "Jeez..the things I do...I get up and walk to the throne room." "Hey Chaos, can we talk for a second." "Percy, I'm actually doing something important right now." "Just for a sec" "Ok what is it?" "Nevermind," I say sighing. "Seriously?", " I am so sorry sir. We were playing a game and that was the dare." " Run along...Jeez" He says shaking his head. "Millennials." He says to himself. "Guys! You're lucky that Chaos is so nice to us!" I say. "No, you're lucky Percy." Zoe says giggling. I stick my tongue out to her. "Anyway, Zoe truth or dare?" " Dare Perseus." " I dare you to kiss Beckendorf." "PERCY!" " Yes?" I say innocently. "Fiine." She walks over and looks apologetically at Silena. Then, she kisses Beckendorf on the cheek. She blushes and walks back. Beckendorf is blushing furiously. Silena laughs at him. Zoe sighs and says, " Truth or dare Silena?" " Truth." " Hmmm. Tell us if you have ever been caught making out with Beckendorf." She blushes pink and says, " Yup, twice." We laugh trying to picture it. "You guys are soo mean." Beckendorf says with a grin. "That's our job!" I say with a smile.

We're interrupted from our pleasant conversation by one of Chaos's servants. "Hello heroes. Chaos requested me to give you these gifts. They are communication devices. You can contact each other and, in dire circumstances, you can contact Chaos. If your safety is threatened you can press a button and it will call for a back-up squad. The bracelets have a tracker, so Chaos can know where you are at all times. Because of this, Chaos has requested that you have this with you at all times." We thank her and examine the bracelets. They are a simple silver band with a stone as black as night embedded in he middle. "This stone looks very technologically advanced." Michael says in awe. I tap my stone and a hologram pops up. "COOL!" Leo yells, tapping his. Here we see three functions just as the servant said. " Got to admit, that's pretty damn cool." Beckendorf says. "Yeah," Bianca says. Then suddenly, Chaos shows up on the hologram. "Demigod's I need you in my throne room. Immediately." What did we do now?

* * *

Please Review! It really helps me out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

This is getting ready for their first mission! ENJOY!

* * *

We geo-leap to the throne room. Oh yeah! That's totally something we can do now. It took a bit of practicing of course but now we can geo-leap almost anywhere. "Lord Chaos, what's wrong?" I say cautiously. "You haven't gotten nearly enough training but this is urgent. The planet Vixia is under siege. Their primordial Gods have taken over the peaceful planet and made the inhabitants their slaves. My less experienced army is on another planet defending it from invaders. I know you just got your powers, but Vixia needs you." Chaos tells us. "We're ready right guys?" Silena says. "Yeah! And besides, I've been dying to get out there!" Luke says. "Let's go kick some primordial butt!" Leo yells. They all look at me. "Let's go!" I say. "WAIT." We all look at Chaos. "Slow down a bit, demigods!" "Sorry Chaos. They just get a bit excited sometimes." Zoe says glaring at us. We smile sheepishly. " You need code names just in case your enemy's from different planets come looking for you." "Oh! Right! What would they be?"

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

"You must remember to use these names in public at all costs." Chaos tells us. "Now. I have gifts for all of you. These all will look like everyday objects but, when activated, will turn into powerful and extremely deadly weapons. Castor get's a dagger made from dark matter itself. On the blade is a button, if pressed will expand into a medical kit. It shrinks into an ankle bracelet. Zoe gets a bow made from the energy of silver stars. It comes with a quiver with an inexhaustible supply of any arrow known to Chaos. It shrinks into a simple silver headband. Micheal goes next. He gets a sonic sword. He can create huge blasts of sound that can disorient enemies with just one slash. His turns into a pen, almost like Riptide. Silena is given a dagger made of beautiful but deadly diamond. It is wicked sharp and has as much agility and speed as its owner. Silena's weapon turns into a single stud earring. Bianca is given a marble katana of dark matter and pure silver. It turns into a gleaming black and silver bracelet. Beckendorf gets a stygian iron axe. He can shift the handle into a place to put small tools for dire situations. The axe turns into an armband. Luke gets a scythe looking weapon. It is made from stygian iron and dark matter. It is wicked sharp and you can feel the power of the universe when holding it. The scythe shrinks into a small bracelet. Finally, it's my turn. I receive a sword about the same length as Riptide. It is a marbled sword, half celestial bronze and half dark matter from Chaos. It shrinks into a gleaming silver ring, which I immediately put on my middle finger. "Thank you Lord Chaos." we say gratefully. "No need for "Lord" demigods. Now, you have a mission to complete! I shall send you there once you are ready!" We nod to each other. "Take us to Vixia." Then we disappear into dark matter.

* * *

Sorry, this is kinda short! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Hi guys! Thanks sooo much for 3k views! Oh my gosh I don't even know what's going on! I appreciate all of you ! This chapter is suuuper long cus I wanted to get their first mission done in one chapter. Enjoy!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Just in case you forget!

We arrive on the planet Vixia. "Man! I will never get used to that." Leo says looking a bit green. We look around in wonder. " Grover would love this planet." I say. The sky is a beautiful electric blue with multi-colored birds flying above us. We are standing in a meadow full of wildflowers of every color imaginable. The willows are huge, providing shade for the animals from the brilliant Sun of this planet. "You would never know anything is wrong." Silena says. "Ok guys. We have to find the capital city of this place." "Do you think there even is a capital city?" Micheal asks. "Yeah. They might live in grass huts or something."` '' I'll ask some wildlife where to find the city." Castor says and walks toward the deer. "Ok, me and the girls will scout the terrain and look for a water source." Bianca says nodding at the girls. "Ok. But don't go too far." I tell them. Zoe nods at me and they set off. The rest of us wander around trying not to be useless. Castor walks up to us. " Ok, I asked a deer and she said the city is about 3 miles west." "Ok! No problem! We can just gro-leap there." Luke says enthusiastically. "Hold on. We need a plan first. We don't know what we are up against. Even though we are powerful, these Gods could be even more so. Let's wait till the girls get back and figure this out." I tell them. " Good idea." Micheal says surprised. " What?" I ask. "It's just...you're really good at this whole leader thing." Luke says. I smile. "Yeah, but I'm still cool...I hope." Then, the girls whip out of nowhere. Of course, we are knocked on our butts and look like complete fools. "Hey! Careful where you superspeed!" Leo tells Zoe. "Sorry guys." Zoe says helping me up. "Anyway. There is a water source about a 5-minute walk from here. And about a 2 second superspeed from here." Silena says laughing. "What were you guys doing there for so long then?" Castor asks them. "You know just looking at the wildlife. Earth is so dirty compared to all of this." Bianca tells us. "Alright, so Castor talked to some deer and apparently the capital city is about 3 miles west from here. " Ok. We first need to find out how powerful the Primordials are." I tell them. "Right, I will go ask the deer. They apparently pay attention to all these things instead of doing you know, normal deer stuff." Castor says laughing. " How about I go check out the city? It will only take me a few minutes to get there." Zoe says. "No, we don't know how much security these Gods have on the city. We can't afford to have someone captured. You need someone to go with you." Beckendorf says. "I'll go with her. I am the leader and I can't afford Zoe getting hurt. I mean, you know, she's our speed." I say awkwardly. Zoe blushes. "Alright. Let's go Perseus." We geo-leap there because you know, super speeding would be super weird. Wow. This place is amazing. "No way." Zoe says quietly. This city is so technologically advanced, and I'm sure eco-friendly because I don't see any nasty black smoke in the sky. "There is zero pollution here. I can feel it." I tell her. She nods. "See those trains over there? That's magnetic levitation. There must be a compound on this planet that doesn't exist here on Earth." Zoe says. "How do you know all of that?" "Chaos gave me superhuman intelligence remember? That's my job." "Right." I say, a bit embarrassed. "The problem is, no one is here." "Chaos says they were taken hostage. They must be somewhere." I tell her. "It's weird. There is no security anywhere." "They probably are not expecting Chaos's warriors to come swooping down on them." Zoe says. "True." Suddenly, a hologram appears. "Castor, you kinda ruined our stealth mode!" Zoe says. "Sorry guys. But I have some info. Apparently, there are 4 Primordials. Their elements are Light, Nature, Sky, and Water. Light, Sky, and water took over and nature was kinda just forced into it. "Ok. Thanks, Castor." "By the way, it's getting late. Did you guys find anything?" "We'll talk when we get back.." I tell him. "Ok. Be careful." I turn the hologram off. "I have an idea." Zoe says. "What?" I say confused. "The inhabitants must be underground!" "Of course! That would make perfect sense, but we have to get Leo here to be sure."

I say. "Percy it's getting late. They probably made a camp by now. We should head back." Zoe says. "Alright, let's go."

We geo-leap to the camp-site. Wow! The squad has been busy. Beckendorf, Leo, Micheal, Luke, and Bianca are all building a huge cabin with 9 beds. Micheal and Silena are cooking something that looks like a turkey for dinner. "Wow guys! Everything looks great!" I tell them. "You guys are back!" Silena says. Everyone drops what they were doing and comes rushing toward us. "What happened? Did you find the city?" "Yes, we found it. It is super technologically advanced but the inhabitants are gone, with no trace of them anywhere." Zoe tells them. "So what are we going to do?" Luke asks. " We think the Primordials are hiding them underground. Tomorrow, when we all go, I'll have Leo make sure that's the case." Leo nods. "Yeah, I can look underground and see if they have like a huge, metal cage which is holding them. Which, I might add, is pretty awesome!" I chuckle. "Anyway, dinner is ready so we might want to eat that before it gets cold!" Micheal tells us.

After dinner, we all settle in for the night. Yet, I can't sleep. I just sit outside the tent looking at the stars. Zoe finds me. "Hey." She says. "Hey." "What are you doing all alone. In the middle of the night?" "Couldn't sleep." I tell her. "Percy, you have proven to me that you are a good man. But, I still don't understand why you would leave Annabeth." She says, looking a bit disappointed. I tear up at the mention of Annabeth. I've been holding that in for such a long time with everything going on. "Percy, are you crying?" "No, I'm fine." "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She says gently. "No, I was going to tell you anyway." I tell her." I sigh. "Annabeth cheated on me, Zoe." I tell her, tears running down my face. When I told Luke it didn't hit me as hard as it does right now. I just feel like I can trust Zoe, not that I don't trust Luke with my life, it's just a bit different. She looked like she was about to explode but saw my expression and thought better of it. " I'm sorry I made you tell me, Percy. But, how could she do that? I am no love expert but I was sure of your Annabeth's love for you and you of her. " I don't know Zoe. After I caught them, I wanted to die. So I went into the forest to commit suicide when Chaos found me." Zoe hugs me. "Percy, why would you do that?" She says quietly. " I'm nothing without Annabeth, Zoe. I don't think I can take it much longer. " I say broken. "Percy. You are the commander of the most powerful army in the multiverse. You are not nothing. I know you don't want to hear this, but if she betrayed you, she is not worth your love." She says sternly. " It's just, a small part of me thinks she betrayed me because I'm just not good enough for her." I say leaning into Zoe. "That is not true. She is not good enough for you, Perce. You deserve the world, not some cheating asshole. But, you have to stop moping around, and get over her. In time, you will. The team needs you. I need you. Alright?" she says gently. " I don't want to get over her Zoe. Why should I?" "So it's fair to...whoever comes next." She tells me. "Go get some sleep, Percy." "Ok." I say. I collapse on my bed and drift off.

"Percy! Wake up. Breakfast is ready ya sleepy head!" Leo yells. "Jeez. Lower it down a few, you know, a few hundred levels." I yell at him as he sprints out of the cabin. I wash up and head outside. Zoe smiles at me a bit sadly. "Sorry guys. I was up a bit late last night." I apologize. " It's alright Perce. So what's the plan?" Beckendorf asks. " Oh right the plan...umm what is the plan?" I ask. " Great, we don't have a plan." Bianca says. "Oh right! The plan! Alright, the plan is we geo-leap to the place me and Zoe were yesterday, Leo scans the underground area...and we'll work it out when we get there." " Ok! Sounds good to me!" Castor says. We finish our breakfast. "Ok guys. Are you ready?" "Yup!" They say. "Ok, Let's do this." We're there just before the sun rises. "Alright, Leo do your thing." Okie Dokie!" He says. "Guys! There is a huge box about 4 football fields in length underground!" "Zoe! Your theory was right." I tell her. She nods. "Yes, but now what?" She asks. " Hey Perce, can't you just make a tunnel to the box? You have earth powers right?" " Yup, that's what I was thinking." I concentrate and start pulling the dirt with my powers. In no time we start to see the metal. "Wait, guys. There are no holes for air in this box. Even if there were, they would be useless cus they are underground!" Bianca says. " Which means, they are running out of oxygen. They probably have a couple hours at most." Micheal says, " Ok then, let's hurry!" Beckendorf and Luke pry the metal open and I make a dirt staircase to the ground. Guys! All clear! Come down!" " Remember to use code names ok guys?" Silena reminds us. "Oh right! I kinda forgot about that." Leo says. "INTRUDERS!" " Guys! The Primordials!" Zoe yells. " Take them down, but protect the people!" I scream and charge. The God of the sky comes at me. He summons winds up to 200 mph. I erect a wall of Earth and block it. I make a cage out of lightning and trap him inside. I run to help the others but the Primordials are already defeated. The God of Earth is trapped in a cage made of mirrored titanium. The Goddess of Water is surrounded by a huge wall of white hot fire. The Goddess of Light is trapped in a cage of pure darkness. " Let us out of here! We will end you! " They scream at different times. Then, we take out our weapons and go Kronos on them. " They should be trapped in their element like Ouranos on Earth." Luke says. I look at the civilians and there is a huge dome of power surrounding them. " Good job everybody! Let's free these civilians and get them home." " Great work Nebula! Your shields saved everyone!" Luke says. " Thanks Omega." Bianca says blushing. " HELLO EVERYONE. WE ARE CHAOS'S ARMY. I AM ALPHA, THE COMMANDER. YOU ARE SAFE NOW. WE CREATED 10 STAIRCASES FOR YOU TO GET BACK HOME." I say magnifying my voice. They thank us and, of course, there is a huge ruckus to get to the staircases. " Right guys. I think we are done here." Beckendorf says." "Yup. Let's go home." I tell them. We join hands and geo-leap to the palace. I can't wait to tell Chaos about our first mission.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Just in case you forget!

* * *

We arrived at Chaos's palace. " Welcome Demigods, I'm guessing the mission went well?" He asks, smiling at us. "Yup! We kicked the crazy Gods' butt!" Leo says. He laughs. " Sir, it was surprisingly easy," Bianca tells him. " You have more power than you realize and soon, when you are ready, I will give you more." " I bet we could beat Gaea and Atlas in like 2 seconds." I say, laughing at the thought. "Yeah, they wouldn't stand a chance against us." Beckendorf says. " Demigods, you should take a well-deserved break. Go clean up and you can hang out in the arena. You still have to train and strengthen your powers though." He tells us. We all groan. He chuckles and says, "Now go! Oh, and guys? I'm very proud of you." We smile. " Yeah, we were pretty great, right guys?" Micheal asks. " Yeah!" We say. We all go into our bathrooms and clean up. The girls hop into the Jacuzzi. I design an outfit for today. I put on a blue and green tie-dye hoodie and some black jeans. We all assemble in the middle of our room. " Ok guys, are you ready to train?" I ask them. "Yes." They say halfheartedly. "Come on guys! We had so much fun last time!" " We're tired Perccce." Micheal whines. "Guys! You are sooo lazy. Let's go! " Luke says. Luke and I lead the way and everyone trudges behind us. I smile. This is going to be fun.

After we train, (I'm getting really good at time manipulation!), we all just sit around in different groups. Zoe and I sit quietly together, enjoying each other's company. " You have to tell them you know." She tells me. " Tell them what?" I ask, knowing the answer. " Percy, you know what I mean." she says. " I'm not ready to tell them." I say. " Are we ever ready to face our problems? Percy, we are a team. The whole team deserves to know, not just me and Luke. There can't be any secrets. That's how a team works. I would know. I was a part of Artemis's hunters for 2000 years, and she has perfected it." She tells me. " Ok, I'll do it for the team." I tell her. We geo-leap to the middle of the arena. " Hey guys! Can I talk to you for a second?" I yell. Everyone gathers around. " What is it, Percy?" Silena asks. I take a deep breath. " I know a lot of you guys wanted to ask me why I left Earth to do this. But, you have been too polite to ask." They nod, admitting that. " The truth is, I tried to commit suicide by going into the forest because I caught Annabeth cheating on me." I tell them, tearing up. " Oh, Percy. I'm so sorry." Bianca says hugging me. " It's alright. But, that's why I've been a bit off lately." " How could she!? Please tell me this is some sick joke!" Silena demands. " It's not. And it doesn't matter anymore Silena. We're probably never going to see her again." I tell her. Beckendorf and Leo are speechless. " I'm sorry, dude." Leo says sadly. " It's fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier." I say.

Later that night, I wake up, not able to sleep. I see Bianca looking out of the window, at the multi-colored nebulas. I walk into her peripheral vision, to not scare her. " Hey, Bianca. What are you doing up so late?" I ask her. " I could ask you the same question, Percy." She says quietly. " I just woke up randomly for some reason. I'm really not sure. You?" " I just couldn't sleep. Too much to think about, I guess." She says a little sadly. " You wish you could see Nico again." I say, gazing out of the window. " Yeah." She says. " " Bianca, with everything that's been going on, I never got to properly apologize. I should have saved you when you died. And, I know it's my fault. Nico grew cold towards people and changed because of me. I couldn't protect you or him." I tell her. "Percy, none of that is your fault. No one can escape a prophecy. It was my fate to die then. I never blamed you for my death." She says. " It's surprising that you don't blame me. I was honestly expecting it." I say. " You know when you die, you come to terms with other people's perspectives and your own mortality. Even before that process, I didn't blame you, so seriously Percy, stop beating yourself up." She says sternly. " Ok." I say. "Good." She smiles. " Let's get some sleep." She says. " Hey Bianca?" " Yeah?" " You know Luke likes you right?" " Shut up Perce. He does not! " "Keep denying it!" I say smirking. " I will kill you! You wipe that smirk off your face right now!" Oh shoot, I forgot she can see in pitch darkness now. " Never!' We laugh and go to bed. Man, it's great hanging out with all of these guys. I want things to stay like this forever.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS ME!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Just in case you forget!

A big thanks for 4k views and all the people who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Oh yeah and...I've been wanting to write this chapter for sooooo long so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

_***About 20 years later* ( like a few months for them )**_

Wow. The team has achieved a lot these last few years. First of, Chaos is like a father to us now. We love him as we would love our own father and would gladly die for him. Which, is a pretty big step from being terrified of him. We have defeated countless rogue aliens, Gods, and every other generally bad thing. But these few years only feel like a few months. I guess I'm just not used to being immortal. A lot has happened for the team too. Silena and Beckendorf got married! They had a huge elaborate wedding and they are happily married. Luke and Bianca finally started dating after months and months of the rest of us telling them to. Me? Well, I got over Annabeth. Of course, I have to dig myself into another hole. I am totally in love with Zoe. It sucks because I know she doesn't like me that way...I think.

The squad is hanging out at the arena, of course. I walk over to Luke, Leo, and Beckendorf. " Hey, guys. How long have you been here?" I ask them. " Not too long. I have been practicing this cool move. Wanna see?" " Sure!" Beckendorf flames up. Then, he aims it downwards and propels in the sky! " Dude!" I yell. " That's freaking amazing!" I tell him. " Yeah! I can fly and for missions I can be a look out." He says. " Yeah because no one will notice a flying man on fire." Luke jokes. We laugh. Then, the girl's walk-in. Bianca and Silena go to a side of the arena to practice some shields and talk about our last mission, but Zoe walks away to the weapons area. " Go get the girl dude." Leo tells me. Luke nods and smiles. I roll my eyes at them and walk over. " Hey, Zoe." " Hello, Perseus." I blush awkwardly. " Whatcha doing?" " I'm kinda bored with just my bow and daggers so I want to learn something new. I've kinda been putting it off." She tells me, looking at the array of weapons. " I could teach you the art of sword-fighting." I say in a posh accent. She laughs and says, " Oh really? Alright, Percy. Get ready to be beaten by a beginner." She says cockily. " You wish." I tell her. Her eyes catch a particularly elegant sword. It is gleaming silver, almost mirror-like with diamonds at the hilt. It looks wicked sharp and when she picks it up it vibrates in her hand. " I could definitely work with this." she says happily. We spar for a little while I show her a few tricks Chaos taught me as well as tricks Chiron taught me, way back on Earth. When I'm satisfied we go back to our cabin.

Back in the cabin, most of the squad is unpacking from our last mission. I sit on my bed watching them, peacefully. They all settle in to take a nap, well all except Zoe. " Hey Perce, I'm gonna take a walk through the forest. Do you wanna join me?" She says. " Yeah sure. I'm not doing anything anyway. Wait, Zoe which forest are we going to? There's like millions." I tell her, confused. She takes my hand, " Just come on!" she says. We geo-leap. I look around amazed. It is night-time in the forest and it is probably the most magnificent forest I have ever seen, beautiful, willowy trees and wildflowers with huge luminous petals. " I discovered this forest a little while back. I come here when I want to get away or can't sleep." she says. I nod. " These forests remind you of Artemis and the hunters right?" I ask. She nods with tears in her eyes. I hug her. " It's just, I was with the hunters for a long time. But, it's not that. It's just because they took me in when no one else would." She tells me. " You never really open up to anyone Zoe." I say, a bit cautiously. " I guess I just found the right person." she says smiling. I smile back at her. I take a deep breath. Oh boy, here it goes. " Hey, Zoe? I guess I should just tell you because I just keep putting it off. Can we park here?" I ask. " Yeah sure. Put what off?" she asks as we sit on a flat stone next to a beautiful silver waterfall. " Well these past few years, we've been through a lot and it's been so great hanging out with you without having to worry that we might die from a quest or something." She nods. " Zoe, I like you. Like really, really like you. I've liked you for a while now but, I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out and blast me with, you know, whatever you can blast me with. But, I guess I decided to take the chance." I say hopefully. She glares at me and my heart drops. And then, she starts to laugh. " Wow. I've been waiting to hear that forever! I like you too Percy. I have liked you since we went on that mission, back on Earth. When I died, it broke my heart that you had to carry the guilt that wasn't meant to be yours. " But I thought you hated all boys?" I ask confused. " Yeah, I did. But then you showed up. I tried to hate you. I really did but, I just couldn't. You were too lovable and loyal and caring." she says a bit sadly. Then, I do something unexpected. I lean over and kiss her gently. " Zoe, I'm so sorr-". She leans over and kisses me. " Don't be." She says with a smile. Of course, I have one of my dopey happy grins on my face, and look like a complete idiot. We walk together into the forest, holding hands. " To be honest, this went way better than I expected." I tell her. " Yup. Your lucky Perseus." she says with a smile. We geo-leap to our cabin and for once, I sleep with not a care in the world.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

I hope you have an awesome day today!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Just in case you forget!

5K! WHAT!? Thanks to all of you!

Btw: I love this chapter :)

* * *

_**A Few Hundred years later**_

Big news. Luke and Bianca got married! They had a pretty small wedding, unlike Silena and Beckendorf. Me and Zoe? Well, every day I am just more and more in love with her. Today's the day. I'm going to propose to my huntress. I am really nervous. Last time I tried to do this, I almost lost the will to live, when you know, she, betrayed me. I don't think I can survive it again. But, whatever happens, I love Zoe. She's so kind and caring to everyone, and she is always willing to listen whenever you have a problem. She is super intelligent, (so she can keep me in line ) and my constant companion in battle. On top of all that, she is gorgeous. She has beautiful dark hair usually in a head-band or hair-tie and she has a calm and regal face. She radiates beauty and kindness. She is absolutely perfect. And, she loves me! How that happened, I still have no clue. Which is why, I really don't want to mess this up, like I usually do, in serious situations. Oh man, I'm feeling the nerves, so I decide to go tell Chaos what I plan to do.

" Hey Chaos," I announce. " Hello, Percy. What's up?" he asks. " Well, I'm actually thinking about proposing to Zoe today." I say nervously. Chaos is beside himself with happiness. " Really! Do you have the perfect ring?" he asks. " Yeah." I take it out and show it to him. It is a beautiful forest green diamond with a pure silver casing. It is a rectangle ring with rounded tips but on the side, there is a silver wave on the side of the diamond. It's really elegant, like her, but simple, which I know she will like. " It's dazzling Perce. She will love it." Chaos tells me with a grin. " Do you think she will say yes?" " Is that even a question son?" " I hope not." I say. " Go, Percy. I'll be waiting." he says. " Don't spy on me or I swear to, uh well you, that I will hide little presents from Zoe's pet tiger in your shoes." I tell him. " No promises!" he tells me. I roll my eyes and start walking to the cabin. " Oh, and Percy?," I turn. " Invite me to your wedding will you?" I roll my eyes and laugh. " No promises!" I mock him. Oh gosh, time to do this.

I walk into the cabin and Zoe is making her bed, ( and mine because I'm too lazy ), looking stunning as usual. I don't understand how she can look so awesome without even trying. I'm getting distracted, focus on not messing up! " Percy! You literally have magic! It will take you like two seconds to make your bed, and still you don't do it!" she says laughing at me. " I know but you do it so much better!" I say, kissing her. " Make your bed you moron." she tells me, rolling her eyes. " Finnnne." I say, snapping my fingers. Instantly, the bed is made. " Now was that so hard?" she asks mockingly. " Yesss." I whine. She smiles. We sit on the bed, content. " Hey Zoe, you wanna come with me for a minute?" I ask. " Where?" " Come on!" I tell her and we geo-leap. I take her to her favorite forest. I know she hasn't been here in a while because of all the missions we've had lately. " Percy! We haven't been here in forever!" she tells me. I laugh seeing how excited she is. We walk over to our waterfall and while she is mesmerized by the falls, ( as always ), I take out the ring and get down on one knee. After a few seconds, she looks for me. Her eyes shine with tears as she looks down on me. " Zoe, there are no words that can express how much I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Will you marry me?" I ask. She puts her hands over her mouth, " Yes! " she says. Of course, she bursts into tears, and I start to tear up a little. I put the dazzling ring on her finger. " Oh Percy, it's beautiful." she says. " Not as beautiful as you." I say smirking. She cringes. " Ew...Percy that was sooo cheesy." she says smiling. Then, suddenly, I splash into the water. "Hey!" I say blinking water out of my eyes. " You should have seen the expression on your face!" she tells me, laughing. I use my powers to pull her in with me. " I wish I could have." I tell her. We pretty much have the best kiss under the stars imaginable, after that.

We get back to the cabin smiling profusely. " Ok! Something is definitely up!" Leo yells when he sees us. " Woah, man! Did you win the intergalactic lottery or something?" Luke asks me. " You could say that." I say smiling at Zoe. By this time, everyone has gathered around. " Would you like to do the honors?" I ask her. She smiles. " Umm guys…" she says. Then, she holds up her left hand, and shows off her ring. It takes a second for it to register. "OMGG!" Bianca screams, running up to Zoe. Zoe is crushed in a bear hug of Bianca and Silena. Meanwhile, I'm being crushed in my own bear hug of Luke, Leo, Beckendorf, Micheal, and Castor. " Guys! Let me up! Can't breathe over here!" I tell them, wheezing. " Sorry, dude! But WHAT!" Micheal says. " I know right! She actually agreed to marry this dufus!" I yell, pointing to myself. Everyone laughs, and we all group hug. " It was about time! EEK! I have to start designing the wedding dress! I have had ideas for years!" Silena yells. Zoe laughs. " I'm sure it will be awesome, knowing you Silena." she says. " Your ring is absolutely gorgeous Zoe! Percy really knows you well." Bianca says, examining the green diamond. " Thank you! I was surprised as well." she says mockingly. "Hey!" I say, grabbing her. Of course, we kiss and everyone wolf-whistles. " You guys! We gotta tell Chaos!" Leo reminds us. " Right! Let's go." I tell them. We walk into the throne room. " Guess what?" I ask him. " By your expression, I'm guessing she said yes?" he asks me. I nod, smiling my idiotic goofy grin. " YOU TOLD HIM AND NOT US!" Leo says, stabbing a pretend knife into his chest. " I knew you, of all the group, would spoil it." I tell him. " Would not!" he says with a grin. We all start to walk back to our cabin to get some rest. I hang back and see Leo looking a bit sad. " Hey. What's up, man?" I ask him. " I'm really happy for you guys! What do you mean?" he says. " Dude. Cut the act. I've known you for literally hundreds of years. I know when something's bothering you." I tell him. " Dude, I'm serious! I was just lost in thought!" he says. Suddenly, Chaos calls us back. " What is it Chaos?" " I'm sorry demigods, in light of the happy news, I completely forgot. There will be a new person on your team. They will arrive tomorrow." Of course, we all start asking a million questions. Especially the girls. " IS IT A GIRL?" they yell together. " Yes." Chaos says, laughing at them. " YES!, FINALLY!" they say. We all laugh. We go back to the cabin and lie down. Who will this person be?

* * *

Ooooo who is it? Did someone die from Earth? Or is it another character?


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Just in case you forget!

Hi guys! Just wanted you guys to know how much I appreciate your reviews and tips to make my writing that much better. I love writing these fanfics and I've been wanting to do it for a long time so I really am grateful for your positive reviews.

Ok! Too sentimental for me! Enjoy this chapter!

PS: Soo sorry I haven't been updating as regularly! Just been a bit busy! You guys get two chapters today though! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Leo POV) Bet you weren't expecting that!**

We wake up the next day anxiously awaiting Chaos and the new member of our team. " Oh my god! This is taking so long! I can't stand the suspense!" Zoe tells us. " I know right! I just want to know who it is!" Leo exclaims. Suddenly, Chaos appears. "Where is the new girl?" Luke asks confused. Chaos smiles. " Are you guys ready?" "Yes! I am literally dying of suspense." Percy tells him. "Ok, ok!" Chaos says, putting his hands up. He looks at me with a small smile. I look at him confused. _What?_ I ask in my head. _Nothing Son. _He says. Then a flash of light comes out of nowhere. I gape as the light dies down.

It's Calypso.

Everyone gasps and almost runs up to her, but remembers me and decides it's my moment. I look at her with tears streaming down my face, not comprehending what I'm seeing. She looks at me with glazed almond eyes, smiling. In a flash, I am in her arms sobbing. " I missed you so much, Cal." I tell her quietly. " I missed you too, Valdez" she says kissing my forehead. We stay like that until I ask Chaos, " How did you get her out of Ogygia?" " I knew of the weight that was on your heart from being away from her, so I requested the Gods to release her and honor their promise to Percy." He tells me. " Thank you." I tell him. " Man! So that's what you have been kinda upset over! We've been trying to figure it out for weeks but you kept avoiding it!" Beckendorf says. I smile and nod which is about all I can do without tearing up again. We stand up after a few minutes. Then, everyone comes rushing towards her, especially Zoe. " CALYPSO!" she screams. "ZOE!" Calypso yells. They run into each other's arms. " What is the meaning of this?" Percy questions. " Calypso is a life-long friend. I always came to her island when Artemis let us have vacation days, or when there was nothing to hunt." Zoe explains. "Only huntresses and Gods can track Ogygia." she says. Then, Percy walks up to Calypso. I look at him questioningly. " Calypso, I'm sorry. I thought they let you go. I would never have agreed to join Chaos's army if I knew you were still on that island." Percy tells her. " It's ok Percy. Don't beat yourself up. I know there is no way you could have known that the Gods did not keep their promise. Besides, four years is nothing to an immortal right?" she tells him. " WHAT!" we all say at the same time. " You mean to say it has only been 4 years on Earth?" Micheal asks. " Yes. Chaos informed me of this as we left. As you know, time is difficult in Ogygia." Calypso says. We all look at him. "Sorry. I didn't think you would care how long it's been on Earth." he tells us. We all sigh. That's just perfect.

"Calypso, my dear, would you like your new powers now?" Chaos asks her. She looks at me and I nod encouragingly. " Yes please, I would like to start training as soon as possible. He nods and we all stand back. She is suddenly hit with a blast of power and is brought too her knees. I kneel down beside her. She looks ok after a few seconds. On her back are pearly nature green wings. " Calypso. You now have the power over nature and animals on all planets. You also are the goddess of healing. You have the power of hypnosis, lunar and solar shields, energy transference, and the ability to charm speak." Chaos tells her. " Wow! That is very disorienting." she says. " Why don't we show you to our dorm? We already have a bed and supplies ready for you." I tell her. "Yes. When we got our powers it was very draining." Bianca tells her, smiling. I can tell she, Zoe and Calypso will get along really well. We set out to the cabin to catch up. I have never been happier. And that, is saying a lot.

* * *

Ahh! I love Caleo! What's going to happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

Hi guys! Just wanted you guys to know how much I appreciate your reviews and tips to make my writing that much better. I love writing these fanfics and I've been wanting to do it for a long time so I really am grateful for your positive reviews.

Ok! Too sentimental for me! Enjoy this chapter!

PS: 6k!

* * *

_**A Few Months Later**_

_**(Zoe POV) **_

Wow. My wedding day. Never thought I'd have one of these. But, here I am. It's laughable really. I was a huntress and hated boys, know here I am about to marry one. But, I love Percy so much it hurts. When I found out Annabeth cheated on Percy, it caused me physical pain, knowing what he was going through. I don't know how he loves me, but I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me. I am the luckiest girl in the multiverse. Silena has been working on our wedding for months. We wanted the wedding to be sea-green and silver themed to match our favorite colors. Silena made me the most elegant and alluring dress I've ever seen. It is an off white, slightly off-the-shoulder dress with lace sleeves. The same lace material is from my chest down to my breast area. From my breast area down is a flowy and breathable gown. On the waist is the pattern of lace embroidered into the dress and it is the same on the tips of the dress. There was a small sash tied to my waist with a delicate flower pattern on it. I was nearly breathless when Silena showed it to me. It was the dress, my dress. Silena, Bianca and Calypso were my maids of honor. I, of course, couldn't pick between them. My bridesmaids were Pallas, Mia, Cleo, and Autumn. I meet them on the different planets I had missions on and visit them quite often. They are wearing a beautiful pale sea-green of the shoulders dress with a lace sash at the waist. Silena finishes my make-up. I look at myself and gasp. I look exquisite! Usually, I do not use that word to describe myself, but Silena can fix anyone into Aphrodite. I have natural make-up on with pale-pink lips and a little glittery eyeshadow. I look at myself in a full-length mirror and tear up. " I guess I'm ready to get married to girls!" I tell them. They all cheer. "Go get em!" Bianca tells me. I smile and get up. Then, the music starts. Chaos appears and takes my arm to walk me down the aisle. ( He is like a father to me). I smile at him nervously. Oh boy, here I go.

**(Percy POV)**

I am annoying the heck out of all the guys right now. I am pacing around everywhere and sweating. " Dude! Get a hold of yourself! You've known her for like literally hundreds of years!" Leo tells me. I smile nervously. Beckendorf comes up to me. " Dude, when you go up there and you see her, you will know exactly what to say. Ok?" He asks me. " Yeah. It's just, well, I'm marrying the love of my life. And I'm all over the place." " Hey! Do you remember my wedding? At least you weren't flaming up every five minutes!" He says with a laugh. I laugh remembering the memory. " Guess I can't be that bad huh?" " Probably not dude." Luke says smiling at me. Luke is my best man and Beckendorf, Leo, Micheal, and Castor are my groomsmen. Oh yeah, I'm wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and my corsage is sea green with silver accents (Chaos made it for me). One of the organizers comes in and tells me to get to the altar before the music starts. Ok, I can do this. Just don't mess it up.

I walk up to the altar almost tripping over myself, of course. Chaos has invited countless of his friends and the whole Chaos army to be at our wedding. I also see a lot of my friends that I meet from other planets in the front seats. I smile at them and wave. Suddenly, the music starts playing. The song is " Running home to you" by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. I chose this song without telling Zoe as I wanted it to be a surprise. I see Zoe come out of the room. My jaw literally drops which is super embarrassing. In my opinion, Zoe looks about a hundred times more beautiful than Aphrodite. I start to tear up a little when I see my Zoe walking down the aisle with Chaos. As they reach the altar, Chaos passes Zoe into my hands. I look into her gorgeous dark chocolate eyes and see nothing but love. We start with our vows. Zoe goes first. "Percy, there are no words invented that can describe how much I love you. Even love can't describe what I feel for you. We have this beautiful bond between us that no one understands except us. I don't know how you decided I was enough for you, but I promise to love you and protect both of us and our family as long as we both live." She looks up and tears are rolling down my face. I love her so much but hearing her say that was a bit too much for me. We both embrace before I start my vows. " Zoe, for you I have a bucket load of unbreakable promises. These promises will never be broken as long as we are together in this world and beyond.

"I promise to respect, admire and appreciate you for who you are, as well as for the person you wish to become.

I promise to support and protect your freedom, because although our lives are intertwined, your choices are still yours alone.

I promise to try, as hard as my brain will allow, to understand your wishes, your desires, your fears, and your dreams and nightmares.

I promise to always strive to meet your needs, not out of obligation, but because it delights me to see you happy.

I promise to be there for you when you need me, whenever you need me.

I promise to nurture your goals and ambitions; to support you through misfortune, and to celebrate your triumphs.

I promise to keep our lives exciting, adventurous, and full of passion as you do for me.

I promise to persevere when times get tough, knowing that any challenges we might face, we will conquer them together.

I promise to treat you with compassion rather than fairness, because we are a team, now and for always.

I promise to die for you in any situation, if needed, with the last thing in my eyes being love for you and only you.

I promise to show you, every day, that I know exactly how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"Lastly I want to thank you for agreeing to marry this seaweed-brain."

By the time I'm done, tears are streaming down our faces. We hug again as the entire audience blows their noses and wipes tears away. " You may now kiss the bride." the pastor says. We kiss. It is full of passion, and love. We have never kissed like this before. It's truly a magical moment. Finally, she's mine! I feel on top of the world. I will never let anything or anyone hurt her. Ever.

* * *

OMG! This is probably my fav Percy+Zoe moment so far! Well obviously.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

* * *

_**(Percy POV)**_

Agh. I'm so tired. "Percy! Get your butt out of bed!" I hear Zoe say. I barely register it. She wipes drool off my face. " Come on. Chaos summoned the whole squad. Something is up." With this, I'm up. "Zoeee. Let me sleep. I say falling on her. "Noo. Go get dressed." she says with a laugh. "Fiiine." I whine. I get up and grab some jeans and a sweatshirt. " What's going on?" I ask the team when we arrive at Chaos's throne room. " We don't know. He just summoned us and said he would speak to us in private." Calypso says. "Ok.." I say confused. "He has never really called all of us this urgently before. I wonder what's up." Bianca says. We all nod. Chaos appears before us. " Good morning Chaos." we tell him. " Good morning guys," he says not looking at us. " What's wrong, Chaos? You are looking kind of guilty." Silena says questioningly. "Umm...guys. It's about this mission I need you to complete." he says not looking at me. " We have defeated countless baddies. What are you afraid of?" I ask him. " It's not about who you are facing entirely...it's about where." he says. Huh? I'm so confused. What is he talking about? " Chaos just tell us where we are going!" Micheal says. " Yeah, where is the mission?" Beckendorf asks. Chaos looks at me. "

It's on Earth." he says gravely.

" no...no...No...NO!" I scream. " I CAN'T GO BACK THERE." I tell him. " Percy. Calm down." Chaos says. " No. I will not go to Earth. YOU PROMISED I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO GO THERE AGAIN. I can't." I lean into Zoe and she puts her arms around me. " Percy. I would not be asking you of this if it wasn't completely necessary," he tells me. "I can't face them... Just everyone. I..I can't." "Yes, you can Percy. You are the leader of Chaos's army. You are Alpha, commander of the Universe. If anyone can do it, you can." Zoe says. I take a deep breath and nod at her. " What is happening on Earth?" I ask. " My sons and daughters, or the Primordials on Earth, have awakened and are joining forces. All of them. The demigods and Gods of Earth have no chance of surviving on their own. They need you." he tells us. " Why can't you send the bigger Chaos army. Yes, they don't have powers but they are still 10x better than the best warrior on Earth." Luke says. " I understand why you would think that. But, the Primordials on Earth are way more powerful than any other you have defeated on any other planet. The other army probably wouldn't stand a chance. You can take them on undoubtedly. " He tells us. " Will I have to meet the other demigods?" I ask quietly. " Yes. But you will not have to reveal your identities." " Come on! Everybody is obviously gonna know it's us! I mean, back there we are pretty famous." Castor says. Chaos nods and snaps his fingers. Suddenly, the boys are wearing black boots, black jeans, a black muscle shirt and a leather jacket with a hood. The girls are wearing black 4 inch high heels, black leggings, a black short sleeve v-neck shirt, and a leather jacket with a hood. " Oh! These are sheek!" Silena says admiring the girls. "These are pretty great, but people will still recognize us." Bianca says. "Put your hoods up." Chaos tells us. We do. "Wow! These completely cover our eyes and I can see through it!" I say. I take it off and look at every one. I can barely recognize them! And, that's only because we have spent hundreds of years looking at each other every day. No one from Earth will be able to recognize us after all these years. They all put their hoods down. "Ok. I guess we are ready." Luke says. I know he is as nervous as me but trying not to show it. "Oh and demigods!" Chaos calls. We turn around. " The demigods of Earth are very curious. Some of them and most of the Gods are arrogant as well. You cannot afford to lose your cool as it will probably destroy the planet. Especially you, Percy." he says. I blush and nod. " Ok good luck. You leave as soon as you are ready." We nod and head back to the cabin.

We arrive at the cabin and everyone goes into rush mode to pack. They know we can just snap our fingers and get packed but apparently that's "boring" and everyone wants to stall anyway. "Hey, Zoe? I'm gonna find Luke ok? He wasn't looking too hot at the meeting." Zoe nods. I shadow travel over to Luke. " Hey, dude. Can we talk for a few?" I ask him. He nods and we shadow-travel to a random planet. "What's up?" he asks me. "Really Luke. I came to talk about you." "Why? I"m fine!" he says. "Luke. Just tell me what's wrong. We always tell each other everything." I tell him. He sighs. " It's just...I'm not ready to go back to Earth either. I don't think I can face the camp knowing what I did back there. And, the whole situation with Annabeth and what she did to you. I can't even trust her." he says with tears in his eyes. I wipe them away. " Luke. Everyone said you were a hero at the end. And Annabeth will not know it is you anyway...no one will." I tell him quietly. He nods. " And, what about you Percy? How are you holding up?" he asks me. "I don't know Luke. I feel like if I see Annabeth, I'm just going to break down." I tell him. " You'll be fine. You have us." he says. I smile at him and nod. And, we shadow-travel back to the cabin.

When we arrive, everyone is pretty close to being done. " Ok guys! We gotta get going." I call to them. They all assemble in front of me. " Ok guys. Chaos told me that no-one but you, will be able to pull your hood up. So, you can reveal your identity but, it might risk the identity of the rest of us." I tell them. "I'm not really planning on taking my hood off." Bianca says. She gets a lot of "yeah's" and " me either's". "Ok then. That makes it easier for all of us." I tell them. "We will be in the Earth's Gods throne room when we arrive. Chaos will be coming with us, to introduce us as his army. Then, he will leave and we will introduce ourselves. We don't want to make a fool of ourselves so how about we practice here?" They all make a line of Zoe,Luke,Bianca, Leo,Calypso,Beckendorf,Silena,Micheal and Castor. I am in front of them to introduce them. "Ok, guys we will enter like this. I will introduce my name as Alpha and then we will go down the line starting with Zoe. Don't forget to use your Chaos names!" I tell them seriously." They all nod in agreement. "Ok. Let's go tell Chaos that we are ready." Zoe tells us. We all nod and head to the throne room. We can get through this together. I'm sure of it.

* * *

I mean I had to have them go to Earth. Oooo drama! Wonder how the Gods are going to react to them. Kinda scared to find out :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

Sorry I haven't been posting as much as I should! JUst getting a bit busy. Thanks for 7k views btw! AWESOME!

_**(**__**Percy POV)**_

"Ok demigods. We will arrive on Earth in the Gods throne room, I will introduce you as my army and I'm out. I hate Earth. The Gods are so stuck up." Chaos says with a smile. "Are there any questions?" he asks. Leo raises his hand. "Yes?" Chaos says. "We are like 10x more powerful than the Gods, so why do you still call us demi-gods?" he jokes. Chaos laughs. "Umm...because I feel like it." he says. "Good answer." Calypso says laughing at both of them. "Can we go now?" Beckendorf says. "Yup let's go." We all pull up our hoods and geo-leap to Earth with Chaos. This will be fun.

We arrive in the throne "room" of the Gods. The team lines up side-ways, behind me and I stand next to Chaos looking at the council. A lot of conflicting emotions hit me when I see my dad. The council has given thrones to Hades and Hestia as well so I see them too. I have really missed both of them, Hades especially. "GODS OF EARTH. I HAVE BROUGHT MY ARMY TO HELP YOU IN YOUR WAR. BUT, BEWARE. THEY ARE VERY POWERFUL. DO NOT MAKE THEM ANGRY ESPECIALLY MY COMMANDER, ALPHA. THEY WILL INTRODUCE THEMSELVES." Chaos says in his supernova voice. All the Gods bow to Chaos and with that, he disappears. I put an amplifying charm on my voice. "Greetings. I am Alpha, commander of Chaos's Army. We are here to help you. Our identities are hidden for a reason and we will not reveal them to you. Do not challenge us unless you want to get your ass kicked." I tell them. Zeus looks outraged and starts to say something, but I cut him off. "The rest of the army will introduce themselves." "_Zoe." _I tell her in my head. " Hello. I am huntress." Zoe says. "Hi. I'm Omega." "Greetings. I am Nebula." "Howdy. I am tool." "Hello. I am moonlace." "Hello. I am forge." "Hi there! I am Queen." "Hello. I am Sonic." " What's up? I'm Bachus." Once everyone has been introduced, I turn to the Gods. "When we summon you. You will come. If you don't we will make decisions without you. We will have plans that only we can do to defeat the enemy. If you are not included, that is final." I tell them sternly. Of course, the Gods' egos' gets the best of them. "HOW DARE YOU. YOU DO NOT SUMMON ME, YOU PUNY WARRIOR." Zeus yells. He maximizes the size of his master bolt and hurls it at me. At the same time, Athena and Ares come at me with spears and swords. I roll my eyes and catch Zeus's pathetic bolt. I reduce its size and turn it into a toothpick. I produce an invisible force field and Athena and Ares are knocked on their butts. The team and I laugh hysterically at the Gods' pathetic attempts. The only ones that don't seem outraged are Hades and Hestia, of course. Even my dad looks like he wants to murder me, but he is smart enough not to try anything. "That is not even scratching the surface of his power, or any of ours. So, I wouldn't try anything. For your own good." Luke tells them. We geo-leap to camp half-blood without a second glance. Man, that felt so good.

I see Camp Half-Blood for the first time in about 300 years. I look at everyone else and see conflicting emotions. The Gods told Chiron to come meet us. "Welcome, Warriors of Chaos. I am Chiron. Everyone is waiting in the Amphitheater. Allow me to lead the way." he says. " We know the way. Thank you Chiron." I say with no emotion. He looks confused but nods. We arrive at the amphitheater. We don't go in yet. Chiron asked us to wait. We nod to Chiron as he goes in. We can obviously hear what's going on with our enhanced hearing. Chiron pounds his hoof and everyone falls silent. "As you know, war is coming upon us quite quickly. Lord Chaos has recognized our situation and has sent a group of his top, elite soldiers. If you don't respect them, beware. Their commander can beat the Gods singlehandedly, easily. So, I would be on your best behavior." Chiron tells them. We walk in. I face the campers...and I immediately see Annabeth. She's as beautiful and intriguing as I remember, but to me, Zoe is 100x better...no...I need to focus. "Greetings, demi-gods. I am Alpha, Commander of Chaos's Elite. We have come to help you in your war. Chiron has already warned you not to try anything with us and I suggest you listen to your preacher." I tell them. Once, everyone has introduced themselves to the campers, everyone starts to whisper about us. Chiron pounds his hoof and is about to say something when someone interrupts him. "Yeah right. I don't believe the hype about these idiots. I'm probably way more powerful than them. I mean come on! I'm a son of Poseidon!" someone says cockyly. Some people nod along with him. I scan the crowd looking for the speaker and my eyes fall on a boy next to Annabeth. It's Andrew. That idiot. I am about to blast him to Hades the hard way but Zoe puts a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Alpha." she tells me. I take a deep breath and turn to Chiron. "Your campers are cocky. This is your only warning. Next time, my wife will not be able to restrain me."I tell them, with anger in my eyes. I turn and we geo-leap to the cabins.

"Are you good, Alpha?" Silena asks me. "Yes, I'm fine." I reassure her. "Hey, Alpha? Where exactly are we supposed to stay?" Leo asks. "Oh yeah…" I walk over to space next to the big house. I blast a special energy sphere and a huge cabin appears. "Wow!" everyone says. The cabin is not nearly as big as our home, but it is pretty magnificent. The whole cabin has nebulas and galaxies traveling across it like my wings. "That's pretty lit." Beckendorf says with a grin. We all laugh and go inside. "Alright, guys. We gotta make a plan." I tell them.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

Hi guys! Wow, I just want to thank you guys again for reading my story. If you told me when I started writing that I would get 8k views I would probably bonk you in the head with Zeus's master bolt or something :)

Btw:8K VIEWS WHAAAAT!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

We all walk in the cabin and sit in the living room. Immediately, me and Luke cast a silencing spell on the cabin so the nosy Gods can't listen to our conversation. " Wow, that idiot really needs to shut his trap." Castor says. " Yeah...he is probably gonna get blasted by one of us eventually." Calypso says, rolling her eyes. We all laugh. Then, everyone turns to look at me. "Umm...yeah guys so I think I might have a plan. This only involves us because based on their strength today, I don't think the Gods stand a chance." I tell them. "Yeah, I think you're right Perce. They couldn't even defeat Typhon." Zoe says with a sigh. I nod. "Ok guys. I don't think the Primordials know that we are here. That's a piece of luck because we can launch a surprise attack." I tell them. "Yes...I was researching where to possibly imprison the primordials when I came across this." Bianca says. She pulls up a hologram on her wristband. We see Tartarus. "Umm Bianca? This is just Tartarus. They can easily escape." Silena tells her. "I had a feeling you would say that, but check this out." She pans the hologram to the ground. Woah...there is a huge prison the size of the entirety of Tartarus. "How did I not see that when me and Annabeth were in Tartarus. I mean it had to be right under our feet right?" I ask her. "Yes, but only God's and Primordials can see it. We can see it because we are more powerful than them." Bianca says. "Bianca, who made this though? It can't just have appeared!" Leo asks her. " Do you all remember the war against Kronos? He had everything figured out. When he captured the Gods, he planned to put them in this cage. In it, they would experience so much pain, they couldn't possibly think of any plan to escape. Something about what the walls are made of hurts both Gods and Titans." Bianca tells us. "Ok. We defeat Kronos, Gaea, and the others... find a way to knock them out and put them in their own cell." I say. "Easier said than done." Beckendorf tells me. I nod. "Guys? We have to train the useless campers tomorrow so I think we should go out and meet some of them." Calypso says. We never argue with Calypso,( last time we did, was NOT good ), so we agree and pull our hoods down, as we get up. I just hope I don't meet her. I don't think I could handle it.

We open the door to our cabin and find almost all the campers looking at our cabin, mesmerized. I clear my throat and they all scram. We all chuckle and head out. Zoe and I walk to the swords arena hand in hand. She walks off to introduce herself to a group of girls struggling with archery. I decide to head over to the swords station. Of course, luck would have it, Annabeth is there teaching a group of young demigods. "Ok guys. If you have a choice, always go for the sword. A shield will protect you, but will sometimes get in the way. The quicker you are, the more likely you will live." Annabeth says. I walk over to them. "Hmm. I disagree with you." I say thoughtfully. She looks at me bewildered. "Sure, a shield will sometimes slow you down, but there are more ways to kill with a shield on your side. You can protect yourself and strike at the same time. Let me demonstrate." I tell the kids. Annabeth gets a glint in her eye. I know what she is thinking. She thinks she can defeat me easily as she has been doing this for her whole life. I laugh to myself. This is going to be fun. I gesture to her, and she picks up two daggers. I pick up a dagger and a sword. "Watch and learn." I tell the kids. "No. Watch me and learn!" Annabeth says. She comes at me at lightning speed. I easily block her with my shield. Then, twist her wrist with the shield and make her drop a dagger. After sparring for a few seconds, I feint to her left side and attack her right. She is caught off guard and I use my shield to twist her last dagger out of her hand. I hold my sword to her stomach and she puts her hands up. "As I said, always go for a shield." I tell the children. They all clap and whistle. I turn around and see almost all the campers looking at us with their mouths open. I look at them calmly. "No one has ever beat Annabeth." a camper says in awe. "Well not since…." another camper says. "Not since who?" I ask, knowing the answer. "Not since Percy Jackson." Annabeth says, her voice breaking. "Hmmm...this Percy Jackson must have been strong. Well, not too strong because your leader here has many weaknesses. Her pride gets in the way of her knowledge of battle. I simply challenged one of her thoughts and she made some stupid mistakes. These mistakes will no doubt get you killed in battle. Me and the rest of the Elite will not only show you techniques, but we will train your mind as well. You must be fully concentrated and emotion should not get in the way of training. Do you understand?" I ask the camp. They all nod, looking a bit scared. "Good. I will see you all at dinner." I tell them and geo-leap to the cabin.

I lay on my bunk after dinner. Agh...I had to see that cheating scum. My head is messed up and I feel like yelling at somebody. "Hey Perce." Zoe says. "Hello? Earth to Percy?" Zoe says a little louder. "Hey..sorry Zo." She rolls her eyes. "Don't call me Zo." she says pinching me. "Ow!" I say, quivering my bottom lip. She laughs and sits next to me. "You ok?" she asks me. "Yeah..I'm fine." I lie. "Really Perce, lying is not gonna work and you know it. Just spill." she tells me. I sigh. "I don't know. Seeing Annabeth makes me so angry that I lose control. Don't even get me started on that asshole Andrew." I tell her, collapsing on the bed. "You shouldn't let them get to you. Especially that douchebag Andrew." "I know. But I can't help it Zo." I tell her. "You'll be ok Perce. You have me and the entire team. We all love you and we will be home before you know it." she tells me. I nod. "I'm going to go to bed." I tell her. "Ok. Goodnight. I'm going to help clean up the cabin with Silena and Bianca." she says, kissing my forehead. I smile and pull her down for a kiss. "Goodnight Zebra." I tell her. "Goodnight kelp head." she says grinning. Tomorrows going to be a long day. Can't wait. Ugh.

* * *

YES! NEXT CHAPTER ANDREW FINALLY GETS HIS ASS KICKED!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

Heyyyy! 9k! Wow, I'm so thankful to each and every one of you! I hope you have an awesome day!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

I wake up a bit earlier than the others. Oww my head hurts. I walk out of the cabin and walk toward the beach. This is one thing I really missed about Earth. All the memories. I hear someone opening their cabin door and pull down my hood. After about a minute a hear a voice. "What are you doing here?" I turn. "I could ask you the same question." I tell her. " I came down here to clear my head." Annabeth says. "Somehow I think that's a lie." I tell her, squinting. She hangs her head. " I come down here all the time. Well ever since…" she trails off. " I have a feeling this is about that demigod Percy Jackson. You were more than friends huh?" I say, controlling my anger. She looks down and nods. "What happened?" I ask her. "I did something. I don't know why I did it, but the next thing I know, he's gone." she says with tears in her eyes. " You still love him." " After 120 years….yes." she sighs. "If you loved him, why did you hurt him." I ask her. "I don't know. Why do you care?" she asks me. " Because I had my heart broken once. I loved someone more than anything in the world. I was going to surprise her and propose and then well…" I broke off. At least she can't see the tears in my eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry." she says. I have not forgiven her. I never will. We sit in silence. "I have to go prepare for your lesson. I guess I will see you later, Commander." she says, getting up. I nod. "Hey?" she says quietly. "What?" I ask, squinting. "Who are you?" she asks me. "No one on Earth will find that out." I say and walk away from her.

I walk back to the cabin. Micheal put some security so only Chaos warriors can get in. "Hey, guys. Are you ready?" I call. "Where were you?" Zoe asks me. I kiss her cheek. " I was out to clear my head. So I went to the beach. I met Annabeth there. She had the same idea." I tell her. She nods. "She still loves you Perce. I can see it in her eyes. Even after all these years, she's broken without you." Zoe tells me. Well, she should have thought about that before she cheated on me with that douchebag of a person. And why do I need her? I have the most perfect thing in the universe right here beside me." I tell her. "Still cheezy." she says, kissing me. "I'm going to go get ready." she says. "Same."

Once everyone is ready we head outside. The campers are already outside waiting for us. "There are 140 campers." Calypso says. "Thanks, Cal." I tell her. Not that many at all. We have a lot of work to do. "Attention!" I call. Silence. "Half of you will practice with us, while half of you will do your regular activities. After a few hours, we will switch." I tell them. Chiron separates half of the campers, and the other half walks to their cabins to do chores. "Ok! I will separate you guys into 5 groups of 14 each. Each group will have 2 Elite soldiers. Each Elite soldier has different techniques. Use your time wisely because we will not have one-on-ones with you." I tell them. I point at the first group. "Group 1! Omega and Nebula. Group 2! Forge and Queen. Group 3! Bacchus and Sonic. Group 4! Tool and Moonlace. And group 5! You're with me and Huntress. Get with your group leaders and start training! Go!" I tell them. Zoe and I assemble our group. As I look over the group to access th-. Seriously. "What the Chaos? How did Andrew end up in our first group?" I ask Zoe. "Kelp-head" she says, rolling her eyes. " Ok campers. The more you listen to the techniques we teach you, the better warriors you become." Zoe says. "We will be teaching you how to perfect techniques you learned from Chiron and some new techniques as well. Later on, we will work on the mental part of it." I tell them. "Says who huh? Why should we listen to you? And everyone knows girls can't teach!" Andrew yells. Zoe has to pull me back. " Would you like to challenge me, demigod?" I ask him, trembling with anger. "I challenge YOU." he yells so everyone can hear. All the groups come over and gather around. I summon winds and scoot them all back. "Do not kill him Alpha." Ze whispers in my ear. I address the crowd. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME, HUNTRESS OR ANY OTHER ELITE SOLDIER." I yell. They are all shaking with fear. " Yeah right. I will show you that we don't need these idiots to help us. You just need ME." Andrew says. "But no powers! Let's see what you got without hiding behind someone else's powers!" he says. "I accept." I tell him. "Choose your weapon." He takes out a wicked sharp celestial bronze katana. You dare to challenge me?" he says cockly. "You should think before you speak." I tell him. I take my silver ring off my finger. It transforms into my celestial bronze and Chaos matter sword. I smirk at the shocked expression on his face. "Let's fight demigod." I tell him. He puts a smirk back on his face. " Get ready to get beaten." he says laughing. I gesture at him to come at me. He comes at me with his sword raised. He swings wildly to my left side. I just step out of the way and he falls to the floor. " I..I wasn't ready!" he yells. I laugh and tell him to come at me again. This time, I don't hesitate. I sidestep him and twist his wrist and he drops his sword. I put my sword to his neck and he whimpers. "Think twice before you mess with me or the other Elite. But if anyone ever insults Huntress, that is a death sentence. Everybody understand?" I ask. Every camper nods. Andrew starts to get up. "Oh, and you." I say, turning around. He looks up. "This is for insulting her." I tell him. He looks confused. I knock him out with the hilt of my sword. "Someone take care of him. At least he won't be able to disrupt our lesson." I say, scowling.

Andrew is taken to the infirmary and Zoe and I start our lesson. We teach the campers new techniques for fighting and healing. At about 1 PM, we switch groups. We meet all the campers and they improve a lot by the time we are done." "_Hey, guys! I think we are done. Just tell them to go dinner now." _I tell them, using telepathy. " _Got it!" "Ok Perce." _After everyone heads off to the dining pavilion, we head back to our cabin, where there is food waiting for us ( Chaos spoiled us with a private chef! ). "Finally! I haven't sat down for 10 hours!" Bianca says, collapsing on the couch. " Yeah. Teaching sucks." Beckendorf says, crunching on some celery. "Dude, who eats celery? We can legit never get fat or get diabetes, or anything, and you willingly eat celery?" Leo says, looking at him like he's an idiot. " I like celery." Beckendorf says blushing. Leo sighs, biting into a cupcake. We all laugh at them. "Guys. We gotta attack tomorrow." I tell them. "Way to ruin the mood Perce." Silena says, giggling. I roll my eyes. "Yeah Perce, loosen up!" Castor says, sipping some wine. "Finnne. Pass me some of that!" I tell him.

That night I stay up to talk to Bianca. "Hey...have you seen Nico at all?" I ask her. "No. It's weird. I was hoping to see him at least once." I think to myself. "He is the king of ghosts. He's probably in the Underworld." I tell her. "Yeah, but I can't just go to the Underworld." she says, sighing. "Umm...we can turn invisible, remember?" "Percy! We can't just go to the Underworld!" she says, shaking her head. "It's just, I want to see Nico too. I mean, he was like a brother to me." I tell her. She nods. "But we can't reveal our identities, so what's the point?" she asks. "Just to see how he's doing." I tell her. She nods ready to go. "One sec, let me tell Zoe." I tell her. "Ok. I'll tell Luke." she says. I walk over to our bunk. "Zo." I shake her. "What Percy? It's so late." she says sleepily. " Bianca and I are going to go to the Underworld to see Nico." I tell her. Her eyes widen. "Are you going to reveal your identities?" she asks. "Probably not. But, we might." She nods. "I think it's ok if you do." she says. "Ok. I'm leaving. See you soon." I tell her, kissing her forehead. "Ok. Be safe." she says, yawning. With that, Bianca and I link arms and geo-leap to the Underworld.

Agh, it's just as dark and musty as I remember it. "Where do you think he will be?" I ask her. "Probably in his room. It's only 11 PM so he is not asleep yet...I think." she says. We start to walk toward the palace. We walk right past Cerberus and security. We slip into Hades's palace after one of his servants. "_Do you know where we are going?"_ I ask in my mind. "_Yes. This way!" _she says. We, of course, can see each other. I follow her through some dark hallways, until we arrive at a huge room, the size of a large apartment. "Wow, this is his room?" I ask, quietly. " Yes. shush!" she says. We geo-leap through the door, still invisible. "_This is basically stalking right?" _I ask her, in my head. She rolls her eyes. We adjust our eyes and see Nico. He looks about 17. He's buff and tall and pretty attractive. He is writing an email to someone. I see Bianca starting to tear up. "_Hey. If you want to reveal our identities, Zoe said it's fine. I mean, it is Nico." _I tell her in my head. "_Are you sure?" _she asks me. I nod. "_Ok. Let's do it." _she says. "_On my count. One...two...three!" _We place a noise-canceling dome around the room and will ourselves to be visible. AGHHHHHH! WHAT THE…..

* * *

I knooow I suck! But I had to end it somewhere!

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

Heyyyy! 9k! Wow I'm so thankful to each and every one of you! I hope you have an awesome day!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

* * *

"AGHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" Nico screams. Bianca and I laugh as he takes out his black Stygian iron sword. "Chill dude!" I tell him. He looks at me in disbelief. "Who are you?" he asks, without lowering his sword. "Wow! Can't recognize your sister? I'm a little hurt." Bianca says, with a laugh. Nico stares. "U-umm...w-what…" he stutters. We take off our hoods and smile at him. He stands and gapes at us, not fully processing what was going on. Suddenly, he runs at us and pulls us into a hug. "How could you guys just leave? Without coming back? I missed you so much." He says, with tears in his eyes. "We're sorry Death Breath. We are part of Chaos's Elite Army, we were not allowed to go to Earth, well, until we got a mission." I tell him." He smiles at the nickname. "I thought I would never be able to get annoyed by that again." he says, looking down. I smile sadly. He then looks at Bianca, who has just been looking at him this entire time. "Bianca?" he says, a little worriedly. She cracks into a smile. "I'm sorry Nico. I have dreamed for years about this moment. Now it's here and I don't know what to say." she says, pulling him into a hug. "I love you." he mumbled. "I love you too Nico." Bianca says, a bit surprised. We explain to him about the last few hundred years. "Wow. So you guys have been traveling to hundreds of planets defeating bad guys with powers more powerful than the Gods?" he asks, amazed. "Yup!" I say, popping the P. "That pretty much covers it." Bianca jokes. "Nico. We need you to keep our identities a secret. You are the only one we have told...well, so far." I tell him seriously. He nods and stands up. "Now what?" he says. "We have to go. Come to camp tomorrow. The campers will need your help. We will train you too. Don't forget to call me Alpha and your sister Nebula, ok?" I ask him. "Got it!" he says. We hug him one last time and geo-leap back to camp.

Bianca and I decide to geo-leap to the beach to talk. "Hey. You ok?" I ask. "I'm fine now...I guess." she says. "What's wrong." I ask her. "Now that I have seen Nico...I don't know if I'll be able to leave him." she sighs. "I know Bi. But Nico has a life here. He is married to Will Solace and is the ghost king on this planet." I tell her. "I know I could never stay here. Buy, I also know I don't want to leave." she tells me. "Bianca...our life is out there. In the stars...protecting the universe. We protect Nico every single day without him knowing it. It's your decision to stay here or continue with us." I tell her. "Of course. I couldn't ever leave Luke anyway. It's just nice talking to my brother you know? He's grown up so much...it's u-unbelievable." she stuttered. "Well, it has been more than a hundred years..well on this planet. For us way more." I joke. She smiles. "We should probably head back Perce." she says, softly. "Yup. Big day tomorrow." I tell her. We geo-leap back to the cabin. As soon as I hit the pillow, I'm out.

* * *

I'm sorry it's soo short! Anyway, please...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

btw: thanks to everyone that reviewed you guys are the best!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

Ok couple of updates!

First of, 11K views! Second, I'm on spring break so I will be able to update waaaay more and third, I changed my username cus I was not feeling it at all sooo yeah. I'm thechaosdork now!

Enjoy the chapter! I made it extra long to make up for the really short chapter last time!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ahem, please :)

* * *

"Perseus Jackson! Wake up or I swear to Chaos I will slap you." I hear Zoe say. "Whaa?" I say, drowsily. I open my eyes and see her rolling her's. "Get up! We're gonna be late!" she says. "Ummm….for.." I say, stupidly. She sighs. "Training! Get UP." she says, punching me. "Oww! Gods!" I tell her, laughing. I get up and take a shower. By the time I get out, everyone is pulling on their black outfits. Then it hits me. " Shoot Zoe!" I yell. "What?" she says confused. "In the middle of everything I forgot!" I tell her, slapping myself in the face. "What Perce?" she says impatiently. "Thalia!" I tell her. "Oh my gods." she says sighing. "We gotta go visit her!" I tell her. "And Artemis." Zoe says, shakily. I nod reassuringly. "Hey, guys? Can you listen for a bit?" I yell. They all turn toward me. "Zoe and I have to go visit Thalia and Artemis. Do you guys think you can handle training the demigods?" I ask them. "Yeah Perce we got it." Leo says. "Hey Perce.." Luke starts. "Luke your coming with us." I tell him. "Right." he says, nervously. He kisses Bianca and stands next to us. "Ok guys. If you have any problems, go to Beckendorf. I'm putting him in charge. Beckendorf, if there are any major issues just Iris message me or Zoe." I tell them. Beckendorf gives me a thumbs up while eating some cereal. "Be safe!" Calypso calls. "We will Cal. Bye guys!" Zoe calls. I take her hand and Luke and geo-leap to the camp of the hunters.

I don't really know how I knew where the camp was, it was kind of like a gut feeling. "Ok guys. We gotta make sure we sneak in so the hunters don't see us. Walking in wearing all black with our faces covered in black hoods is not exactly a sign of trustworthiness." I tell them. They laugh and nod. "Percy, why don't you just turn us invisible?" Zoe asks me. "Oh yeah. Good idea." I say, sheepishly. Luke rolls his eyes. "Let's go! I really don't want to be caught by these hunters. They scare me." he says. I look at him. "We're like 10x more powerful than the Gods! You chicken." I tell him. He laughs. I roll my eyes and turn all three of us invisible. "_Ok Let's shadow travel." _I tell them in my mind. We emerge from the shadow and I immediately recognize the lieutenant's tent. I nod to the both of them and we head over. We have to avoid a few hunters but everyone seems to be in their tent so it's mostly ok. Zoe knocks on the door. Thalia opens and we quickly put a noise-canceling dome on the tent. I push her inside. "HEY! WHAT IN THE HADES?" she shrieks. I decide to mess with her a bit. " Hello, Thalia Grace." I tell her. She squints. "Who are you? How do you know my name? Stay back!" she yells. "I think you know me. Thals." I tell her. "P-percy?" she asks, trembling. I pull down my hood. "PERCY!" she says, tackling me in a hug. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU LEAVE ME AND NICO AND GO TO THE GODS DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE FOR LIKE FOREVER! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN. YOU SUCK SO MUCH. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PERSEUS JACKSON!" she screams at me, through tears. I look down. "I'm sorry Thals." I tell her quietly. She wipes the tears away, breathing heavily. " Are you ok? What have you been doing? How come you show up here now? How did you get past the hunters? You have wings! And who are these people?" she asks, firing questions at me. "Woah Thals. Slow down. I joined the Elite Army of Chaos. These are my friends. I think you will like them." I tell her with a smile on my face. I nod to Zoe to take her hood off. "Zoe!" she says. "Thalia!" Zoe says, happily. They hug. "But...I thought you were in Elysium. How did you join Chaos's army." she asks. "Me and the rest of the demigods were really bored there. Then, Percy shows up and explains the whole Elite thing. And well, here we are." Zoe tells her. Thalia nods. "And...who are you?" she asks, referring to Luke. I nod to Luke and he pulls his hood off slowly. Thalia stares at him with wide eyes. "Hey Thals." he says quietly, looking down. "Luke." she says, her voice breaking. She approaches him. And suddenly, wraps him into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Thalia." he says, crying into her shirt. "It's ok Luke. You were a hero in the end. I understand. You have nothing to be sorry about." she says soothingly. We catch up for a bit before Luke breaks us off. "Hey umm Thals?" he says. "Yeah? What's up Luke?" Thalia asks. "Actually, we have something to tell you." he says.

He nods at us and we hold up our left hands to show our wedding bands. "Congratulations guys! Who's married to who?" she asks. "Kelphead and I, and Luke is married to Bianca." Zoe tells her. She nods and smiles. "Wait..what about your oath to Artemis?" she asks, confused. "That is over after you die." Zoe says. Thalia nods. "Have you told Nico?" she asks me. "Yup. Bianca and I visited him last night. He probably had the sense not to tell you cus we were going to visit you in person." I tell her. The horn blows. "I have to take you to Lady Artemis! She usually stays in her tent during break time so I think it will be fine. Put your hoods down. Wait...how did you get in here?" she asks. We smile. I snap my fingers and we become invisible. "HOLY ZEUS!" she screams. I will us to be visible and we laugh. "Well, the whole camp has probably heard my screaming. They haven't come over though. That's weird." she says confused. "Don't worry. We knew you were gonna beat Percy up so we put a noise barrier on the tent." Luke tells her. "Because that's just a thing you can do now." she says sarcastically. I chuckle as we head out of the huge tent.

We walk over to Artemis's tent behind Thalia, who is obviously not invisible. She knocks. "My Lady! It's Thalia. May I please have a word?" Thalia calls. Artemis opens the door. "Thalia! I told you, you do not have to address me like that. Artemis is fine." she says, as though they have had that conversation before. "Sorry!" Thalia says, sheepishly. She waves it of. "What is it?" she asks. "Umm. You're going to be shocked. We should probably head inside." Thalia says. Artemis looks at her weird. "Very well then. Come in." Artemis tells her. Artemis heads inside her tent and Thalia nods at us. Luke puts a noise-canceling dome on the tent and we head inside. "So what is it you want to discuss, Lieutenant?" Artemis asks Thalia. Thalia takes a deep breath. "You know the Chaos warriors? The ones sent to help us in the war?" Thalia asks. Artemis's expression hardens. "Yes. What about them?" she asks her. "Welp. Ummm." she signals to us and we reveal ourselves. Artemis immediately pulls out two silver hunting knives. "Why are they here? And why are they with you?" she asks Thalia. "Chill Lady Artemis. We mean you no harm." I tell her. She looks at us suspiciously. "Thalia what is the meaning of this?" she asks her. Then, Luke, Zoe and I pull down our hoods and reveal ourselves to Artemis. "Perseus! Zoe!" she exclaims, happily. We rush to embrace her. "How are you both here?" she asks us. "We joined the army of Chaos, my lady." Zoe says. Artemis nods and looks past us. "And this is….." she trails off. Luke looks down. "I have been told that you were the hero in the end. The Gods have forgiven you child." she says kindly. Luke nods gratefully. We talk to Artemis about our adventures and she tells us about the Hunt and her new recruits. "But will you not inform your father of your identity? Or Hermes? Poseidon has been depressed these last 100 years. He has been searching for you for years. He gave up just recently." Artemis says, sadly. "I will inform my father in due time. As for Hermes, that is Luke's decision." I tell her. We talk for a bit more until the dinner bell rings. "I must go to my hunters. We will talk again Percy." she says smiling. I smile as she calls me Percy. "Artemis one more thing." I call. She comes back. "What is it?" she asks me. "I need you to swear on the river Styx that you will not reveal our identities." She nods and swears. "Thank you." we tell her. "Until we meet again." she says and vanishes into the moonlight to her hunters. "Let's go home guys." Zoe says. We nod and geo-leap home.

We arrive at camp and everyone is in the Pavilion having dinner. "Let's head to the cabin." I tell them. We head to the cabin and open the door. Suddenly we were swarmed by everyone. "Guys!" I yell. They back off. "Ok, how much did Thalia kick your butt?" Silena asks me. "A lot don't worry." Luke says, laughing. I catch them up on everything that went on and we sit in silence. "How did training with the demigods go?" Zoe asks. "Great. They are learning pretty quickly." Beckendorf says. "Well, all except Andrew. He sucks at every single thing we try and teach him. Then, he marches away saying we are useless and HE should be teaching everyone, not us." Castor says angrily. "One day, I'm gonna put him in his place." Bianca says, rolling her eyes. We all laugh. We go ahead and head to bed. Little did we know, that night would be the last night we would get a good sleep in a while.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

What's up guys? I hope you all are having a terrific day! WOOHOO! 12K views!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ahem please :)

* * *

I awake to the sound of three horn blows. Shit. That's the sound of an ambush. How come no one is awake yet? "GUYS! GET UP! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" I scream. Everyone wakes up with a start. "What's going on?" Calypso asks groggily. "Let's go!" Zoe yells, as she pulls on her black outfit and rushes out the door. We pull on our clothes and follow her through the door. I look outside and stare in horror. As far as the eye can see there are monsters. The horde is hacking at the barrier and I know it's about to collapse. The campers are standing at the edge prepared to fight. I nod to Bianca. "Do your thing! Buy us some time!" I yell at her. She nods, grabs Beckendorf and sprints toward the barrier. The rest of us gather up to make a plan. "Ok guys. Bianca can't hold up the barrier forever even with borrowing energy from Beckendorf. We need to move quickly!" I yell to be heard over the chaos of the camp. "I think Cal, Silena and I have a plan." Zoe says. "Yes. We already know that the campers are probably not going to be able to fight off all these monsters. This big of an army of monsters has to be led by someone or multiple beings. We think a few Titans or Giants are leading them." Calypso says. "So you're saying we need to take out whoever is leading the monsters to make them go away?" Leo asks. She nods. "Some of us need to stay with the campers and defend them while the rest need to challenge whoever is leading this assault." Luke says. I nod. " Ok! Silena, Micheal, Castor, and Calypso will stay here and protect the camp from the monsters. Bianca will join you when the force fields fall. I will challenge the leaders with Zoe, Luke, Leo, and Beckendorf." I yell. They all nod. We all see Bianca holding up her force fields as much as she can with Beckendorf lending her energy and sealing the force fields together. "It is going to collapse in about 3 minutes. We have to get to our stations!" Zoe yells at us. "Ok guys! Go! And, be safe!" I tell them. They sprint over to the cabins and start putting protective charms on the cabins for the younger demigods. The rest of us geo-leap to the barrier. I run over to Bianca. "Percy, I c-can't hold it much l-longer." Bianca says tiredly. I prepare for the worst. "Bianca on three I need you to let it go. Beckendorf, we will blast them back as soon as she does!" I yell. He nods. "I'm ready!" He yells. "Ok. 1…..2…..3!" I scream. The force field crumbles and thousands of mosnsters come start at us. Beckendorf and I created a huge beacon of power combining his firepower with my combined force of eight elements. Every monster in a two mile radius is obliterated. Beckendorf and I fall over in exhaustion. "Guys! You have to get up! More are coming fast!" Bianca tells us, helping us up. "Damn...my head." Beckendorf groans. I almost fall over in dizziness. We look up and see the monsters approaching us. Luke and Zoe runs over to us. Luke has a slash across his arm and chest and Zoe looks near passing out. "It took so much power to take out that many. What are we going to do?" Luke asks. "Don't use your powers for everything! Alternate between fighting and using your powers." I tell them, taking off my silver ring. "Let's do this." Beckendorf says. I toss my ring in the air and catch my Chaos sword. We stand in ready position as the monsters reach us.

Snarling, I jump into battle. At my side, Zoe is a blur as she takes out empousas, telkhines, and demons, one by one, with her arrows and occasionally her hunting knives. I take out countless monsters. My every strike taking out 5 or 6 of them, but they keep coming. "Zoe hang on to me!" I yell. I grab her and start my own mini hurricane of fire and water. I take out hundreds before I stop it. Red spots cross my eyes as I set Zoe down safely. "Percy! You have to keep going!" Zoe screams, keeping the monsters away from me. I recover and start fighting again. Beckendorf, Luke, and Leo are fighting in a kill circle. They combine their powers and take out hundreds at a time. "WE HAVE TO GET TO THE LEADER!" I scream at them. They nod and we geo-leap past the monsters hoping the rest of them will be able to hold the monsters off. I gasp. "Hyperion." I say. "Greetings. Perseus Jackson. We meet again." he says, smirking. "I have defeated you once. What makes you think I can't do it again?" I taunt him. "Gaea herself has given me more power, demigod. You have no chance. Surrender now." he sneers. "You wish." I tell him. I grab two hunting knives from my belt and attack the Titan. I slash through the Titans chest and stomach, forcing him to go defensive. I attack ruthlessly, ducking underneath his legs, slashing every bit of skin I can find. Golden Ichor pours out of the Titan. "Enough!" he screams. He emits a beam of pure, blinding light and I get blasted backward. I send a wall of fire his way and he bellows in pain. "I WILL KILL YOU JACKSON." he says in pain. He summons a huge stygian iron spear and aims it at me. I barely avoid it as he stabs with incredible speed. I block his spear again with a mountain of Earth and fall over from the effort. I brace myself and he screams. Zoe comes to my rescue shooting a volley of arrows at the fuming Titan. "Don't die, Percy! I have to go help the others! There are two other giants!" she yells and heads back over taking out monsters as she goes. I advance Hyperion with renewed vigor. I fake attacking his left and stab him in the thigh. He roars and stabs his spear into my arm. I gasp in pain and hit him with an ice blast. He is stunned momentarily and I decapitate him. I summon some nectar and drink it. Immediately, the crater in my arm starts to heal. I run over to the others, hoping I'm not too late.

I force my way through the army of monsters towards the others. They have managed to kill one of the giants but are struggling to kill Porphyrion, the bane of Zeus. "Percy! We need help! Leo is wounded, we need to get him out of here." Zoe tells me while shooting arrows at the giant. He bellows in pain, but he might as well have been stung by a bee. I look up at Leo, who is using his fire powers to fly and attack the Giant. He is slowly turning white as Ichor flows out of a wound in his stomach. "I got it!" I yell. I use the water to fly up to Leo's level. "Valdez! Get out of here! Find Calypso! She will heal you." I yell at him, preparing to take on the Giant. He nods gratefully and geo-leaps away. "HA! Perseus Jackson. I have already defeated your so-called army. You are no match for Gaea." he says laughing. "We will see about that." I tell him. The Giant summons two huge knives about 7 ft in length. "Scared now little demigod?" he asks, tauntingly. "You wish you ugly beast." I sneer and charge. I blast him with a beacon of blinding light and he is left disoriented. He lounges at me and summons a lightning bolt. I nearly avoid the electricity and stab him in the ankle with my sword. He roars in pain and tries to jab me with his knives. We battle for a long time and we are both showing signs of exhaustion. Zoe and Beckendorf help me but there is little they can do. "You are better than I thought demigod. But there is one thing I didn't tell you. Mother Gaea gave me a special power. I know everything dear to you." he cackles. My eyes widen as I realize what he is about to do. Porphyrion raises his spear and attempts to bring it down on my wife. "NO!" I scream. I fly down and intercept him. "NO PERCY!" Zoe screams. I throw my knife at his neck and he impales me in the stomach. I see him crumble into dust as I fall.

"PERCY!"

* * *

Heheh cliffy! I'll update soon!

Please review! I actually do read them lol


	24. Chapter 24

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

Just in case you forget!

Hi guys! Soooooo sorry I haven't updated for a while! Things have been pretty hectic! I promise I will be able to update a lot sooner! Btw…..13K!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ahem please :)

* * *

"PERCY!"

I'm barely aware of Zoe speeding to catch me as I fall. "Percy, stay with me. PERCY!" Zoe says, pulling me onto her lap, tears running down her face. I fight to keep my eyes open. I see her scream for Calypso as I sink into unconsciousness.

I wake up in a bunk in the cabin. Nectar is flowing into me through an IV. "Percy? Are you awake?" I hear Zoe ask faintly. I struggle to get up. Zoe rushes to my side. "Hey Zebra." I say grimacing in pain as I move my body. " You Idiot! Why would you do that?" she says embracing me. I smile and kiss her softly. I notice a few unshed tears in her eyes. "Is the one and only Zoe Jackson crying over me?" I tease. "Shut it Kelphead." she says, wiping them away. I chuckle. "Alright. Help me up." I tell her groaning. "No. I need to look at it first." she says stubbornly. I roll my eyes as she lifts my shirt. "It's getting better thanks to Cal. I just have to put a bit more nectar on it." she says. "Where is everyone?' I ask her, watching her work. "They are out training the demigods." she says, applying the nectar on my abdomen. I nod. "And….why aren't you?" I ask. "Well I'm not going to leave you obviously." she says blushing. "I don't deserve you...you know that?" I ask her. "Yes...you do." she says kissing me. I grin as she bandages me up. "You need rest but I know you're too stubborn." she sighs helping me up. "Yup." I say popping the P. I put my weight on her until I'm able to walk by myself. "Oh, man. I had to go and get myself stabbed." I say wincing. Zoe shakes her head as she opens the door for me. "Luke and Bianca took your squad for the day." Zoe tells me. "Right." I nod. "We can tr-" she starts. Suddenly, a hologram pops up from my bracelet. "Hello, Percy." Chaos says gravely. "Chaos, what's wrong? It must be important cus these bracelets are only for emergencies." I ask him worriedly. Chaos nods. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Pontos has gained strength from Gaia and has teamed up with Oceanus. They are attacking your father. You must go help them or all is lost." he tells me. "Have they released Typhon?" I ask him, paling. "No. But you must stop them before they do." Chaos says. I thank him and close the hologram. "I'll go get them." Zoe says and superspeeds toward the squad.

They arrive and I explain the situation. "So basically we have to go help your dad protect the ocean." Beckendorf says. "Well not we, me." I tell them. "Before they all start to protest, I interrupt. "Guys, if I could have you down there with me I would. We would win the battle in like 5 minutes. But none of you can breathe underwater. I would have to focus on that 100% and if I slip then you guys will get crushed under the pressure and drown." I explain. "I can take one of you down and ask that my father give them the ability to breathe underwater, but he will not have time to do all of you." I tell them. "Ok. Who's going to go down with you?" Leo asks. "I will take Luke. He is second in command of the Army, and we need the most powerful of us down there. Zoe needs to train our group of demigods. It would be better if it was all of us but…" I trail off. "Don't worry Perce! You guys got this. Go kick some butt." Bianca tells us. I smile at her. Bianca kisses Luke and they head off toward their groups. Zoe stays behind. "You just got impaled, are you sure you are ready?" she asks, worriedly. I peck her on the lips. "I will be fine." I tell her softly. "Don't die ok?" she tells me, pulling me into a kiss. "I promise." I tell her. She nods and heads toward her group. I turn to Luke. "Ok. Let's do this." He nods and we geo-leap to shore.

We get to the shore without any interruptions. "You ready?" I ask. "Yup. Let's go. They need us." Luke says. I nod and create a water sphere around him. We jump in the water and I use the water currents to take us to my father's palace. "_Wow, man! This is awesome!" _Luke says, in my head. "_Get used to it." _I tell him, smiling. As we arrive, the smiles are wiped off our faces. I nod to Luke and we head down. I turn to Luke. "_I'm gonna turn you invisible until I can get my Dad here ok?" _I ask him. He nods and gives me a thumbs up. I float him up over the battlefield and run to the palace. As I enter, a merman guard stops me. "I am a warrior of Chaos. I need to see Lord Poseidon." I tell him. He pales a little and bows. "Lord Posideon is helping in the battle to protect the realm." he says. "Do you know where he is?" I ask. "He is a bit south from here, battling an army of Cyclops." he tells me. I nod to him in thanks and use the water currents to take me to my father.

I gasp. Hordes of sea monsters and cyclopes come at my father and his portion of an army. I steel myself and use my 8 elements blast, something I don't use very often. Almost every monster is obliterated and the army takes out the few that survived. My father turns around and looks at me in shock. "Hello Lord Poseidon. I am Alpha, commander of Chaos's Elite army. My second in command and I have come to help you in your war against Pontos and Oceanus." I tell him. "Thank you. We need all the help we can get." he says, still in shock of my power. "But, I need help first. My second in command, Omega, does not have the power to breathe underwater. He can help as soon as you grant him that power." I say, respectfully. "Of course. Please lead the way." he says. We arrive and I tell Luke the good news. Poseidon grants him the ability to breathe underwater. "Thank you both for your assistance. The main army is marching toward my palace. It has a little over 30,000 monsters and we need help in that area the most." he tells us. "We will head over there immediately. Do you know where Pontos and Oceanus would be?" I ask. "They will come to challenge me." he says, tiredly. "Please call us. They are both very strong and you will need some help." I tell him. He nods and speeds off toward the commander of his merman army. "Ok. Let's go." I nod to Luke. We speed toward the palace.

"Oh, my Chaos." Luke gasps. "Yup. This sucks." I tell him. We see a huge army of monsters marching toward Poseidon's palace, as far as our eyes can see. "Can't we ever catch a break?" Luke complains. "Suck it up buttercup." I tell him, getting in a ready position. He nods as the army is upon us. I take out my sword and start slashing through monsters with Luke beside me. He takes off his bracelet and slashes through them with his scythe. Decades of fighting together has made our force near perfection. Luke knows exactly where I will attack and he attacks the other side. As I take out everything in front of us, he takes on the sides and kills anything trying to attack us from behind. "Hey, Luke!" I yell, slashing through a hellhound. "Yeah?" he says, killing a dracaena behind me. "You wanna double?" I ask him, grinning. He smiles and nods. "POSEIDON ARMY. CLOSE YOUR EYES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE." I yell in my commander voice. Everyone looks freaked out and closes their eyes. "Now!" I yell at Luke. We combine my earth and fire blast with his lightning blast. As our eyes adjust to the light, we laugh. We vaporized more than half of the remaining army. "Dude! That was awesome!" I tell him. "Probably our most powerful blast yet!" he says grinning. We charge at the rest of the army, which pretty much cowers in fear when they see us. We attack them, but something catches my eye as I'm fighting. Oceanus is heading straight toward the palace... and my father.

* * *

Mwahahaha what will happen?

REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!

I DO READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Two updates in one day! Well, this is to hopefully make up for the 4 days of not updating haha. Anyway, enjoy! 14K!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ahem please :)**

* * *

"Omega!" I yell. He turns around suddenly. "What?" he asks. I stab a telekhine behind him. "I saw Oceanus heading towards Poseidon! We gotta go!" I tell him. He nods as we are about to leave. "I don't think that will be necessary. Poseidon will be quite alright on his own. Dying." someone says behind me. I turn. "Pontos" I snarl. "I heard you weaklings came from Chaos's pathetic army to help the Olympians. You shouldn't have bothered. I will just destroy you now." he says cockly. "Careful of your words Pontos. Death at my hands won't be pretty. And, there are two of us." I warn. "Ha. Bring it on." he says, smiling slightly. He waves his hand and a wicked silver gladius, radiating with power, appears. I take my ring off my finger and will it to turn into my prized marbled sword. I immediately shoot him with a laser sphere of pure darkness. He blocks it and sends lightning fast water currents my way. I nod at Luke and he slows time. Pontos snarls in frustration as he is stopped in his tracks. I shoot an ice blast and freeze his lower half. Luke releases his hold on Pontos in exhaustion. He keels over, panting. Pontos notices and sneers. "I will kill this one first." he smiles, wickedly. "NO!" I yell. As Pontos brings his blade down I slide under and block it. He yells in frustration as he gets a faceful of greek fire. He stabs at me with his gladius and slashes my thigh. Golden Ichor runs down my leg and I snarl. Luke starts to get up and hits Pontos with his heat vision. "AGHHH" Pontos screams as he is burnt. While he is distracted I turn invisible. He blindly waves his gladius around in frustration. "I will kill you. You are no match for me." he promises. I stab him in the back with my sword. "I see you're still in denial." I say as he disintegrates into golden dust. "You good Luke?" I ask, heading over to his side. "Yeah. Just controlling time is really draining. And, he was fighting against it really hard." He says, panting slightly. I hand him a piece of ambrosia and he accepts it gratefully. "Luke! Poseidon!" I exclaim. He nods and we speed to the palace.

Things are not looking good. It looks like they are just trying to last the longest. Unfortunately, my father is tiring faster. He looks ready to pass out. I also see a small army marching forward to take control over Poseidon's palace. "Luke! Go! Defend the palace from those monsters. I'll be fine!" I yell. "Ok. Be careful!" he yells back and sprints toward the palace. I rush in as Oceanus shoots a silver blast at my father. "No!" I yell. I blast him with my 8 element blast and he is blasted back. I check on Poseidon and he is unconscious but otherwise ok. Oceanus glares at me, still a bit dazed. "So. You are the commander of that army huh? Not bad. But I would surrender now. Gaea has been given power from Nyx and Erebus, and has given me power as well. You have no chance." Oceanus tells me. "You know, you sound a lot like Pontos. You know the Primordial of the sea and your partner? The one I just killed?" I tease him. "You lie. Pontos is too powerful for a weakling like you to kill." he sneers. "Try me." I challenge. He sends a blast of power my way, suddenly, and I double over. He shrugs. "I'm liking my chances." he says. I send a blast of greek fire and burn his legs. He slashes at me with his Stygian iron sword and I block him. Through my peripheral vision, I see Poseidon getting up, still dazed. Oceanus notices and smiles. He summons a golden hunting knife and throws it at my father. The knife embeds itself into his stomach. White, hot anger fills me as I see golden Ichor pouring out of my father. I fight with vigor, anger fueling my movements. Soon, Oceanus is covered in his own Ichor, snarling like a dog. I feint to his left and as he tries to block me I grow seaweed to restrain him. "Who did you call a weakling?" I ask him, fuming. He glares at me and I decapitate him. He disintegrates and I run to my father's side. Luke runs to my side. "Hey! I finished off the army and-". He gasps. "What happened?" he asks. "Stupid titan threw a knife into his stomach." I explain. He nods. "We should take him inside and heal him. I'll get Moonlace." he says. I nod and geo-leap me and my dad inside. Luke geo-leaps in with Calypso in a water bubble. "Cal! Can you fix him?" "Yes, Percy. He will be fine." she reassures me. I let out a sigh of relief. Calypso puts her hands over the wound and starts to chant in another language. "Did you know she spoke another language other than Greek?" I whisper to Luke. "It's a medicinal chant stupid. It doesn't mean she knows the entire language." he whispers back, rolling his eyes. "Right. Good point." I laugh. "I closed it up. He should wake up in a couple of minutes. "Thanks Cal." I nod. "Luke, I think we're done here. I'll stay with him until he wakes up." I tell him. "Ok Perce." He starts to walk out with Cal. "Oh and Perce?" he asks. "Yeah?" "We think you should reveal your identity to Poseidon. He has been searching for you forever and you just saved his life." he says. "Are you guys ok with it?" I ask. They both nod. "Maybe." I tell them. They nod and geo-leap to Camp. As soon as they are gone, Poseidon starts to stir. I take my place on an armchair beside his bed. "Aghh." he says, clutching his stomach. "Are you ok?" I ask quietly. He jumps. "Yes. Did you…" he trails off. "You were battling Oceanus. He was tiring you out. I got there just before he was about to kill you and managed to finish him off. But, that was before he threw a knife at you. One of the soldiers of my army healed you and left." I explain. "Thank you. I owe you a great debt." he says thoughtfully. "What?" I ask, confused. "It's just….you remind me of someone. But, I can't figure out who." he says, shaking his head. "I think I might have an idea who it is." I tell him. He looks at me, confused. "Hoe could you possibly know who I'm talking about? I raise my hood.

*gasp*

* * *

Oh my goodness. I love this chapter soo much!

Please **review**. I really wanna know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Another day, another chapter! Hope you like it :)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

*gasp*

I look at my father, not sure what to do. He, on the other hand, is staring at me like a deer in headlights. He snaps out of it as tears form in his eyes. "Hey, dad." I say quietly. I'm crushed in a god-worthy embrace. "Where have...you...been." my father asks, between sobs. "It's a long story." I tell him, feeling a bit guilty. Then as I expected, he started hurling questions at me. "Why are you with Chaos? Who are the other people? Why did you leave Percy? Do you know how much everyone missed you and searched for you? Did you know HADES cares for you?" he asks, afraid I will interrupt him. "DAD." I say with finality. He stares. "I do know those things. But, I have a new life now. I decided to reveal myself to you because I knew how much hurt you went through trying to look for me." I tell him, a wave of guilt washing over me. He takes a deep breath and nods. "So...You are more powerful than the Gods huh?" he says with a slight smile. I blush. "I guess Zeus doesn't like that right?" I ask. "Nope, he's furious. But he can't do anything about it because you guys would kick his ass." Poseidon says with a laugh. I chuckle. "Chaos gave me and my team new powers. I am the commander of the team. But dad, we will leave after this mission." I tell him sadly. My father nods. "I understand...son." he says. I smile at his words. "I have to go now dad. I have to visit Hades and train some demigods." I say, getting up. "Ok. I'll see you later?" he asks. "Dad?" I say. "Yes?" he asks. "I need you to swear on Chaos that you will not reveal my identity to anyone." I tell him seriously. Poseidon pales. If you break a swear on Chaos, you immediately fade. He takes a deep breath. "I swear." he says. I nod in thanks and geo-leap back to the cabin.

I walk into the cabin exhausted. Inside I find Luke, Calypso, and Silena taking a break from training. "Hey Perce, your back." Silena says, biting into an apple. "Did you reveal your identity?" Luke asks me. "Yeah, I did. And I gotta go visit Hades." I tell them. "That's a good idea. Nico just arrived and is waiting for you. He could take you." Calypso says. I nod to them and head back out, pulling my hood over my face. I find Nico in the arena, slashing dummy after dummy. I put a noise concealing barrier around the arena. "Jeez! What did those dummies do to you?" I ask, walking up to him. He grins. "Hey Perce. Man, this is so weird. It's like I'm talking to the dead" Nico says, shaking his head. "Welp. Surprise, surprise I'm not dead. Yay!" I tease. He rolls his eyes. "So, we gonna hang out or what?" he asks. "Yup. But first, I gotta go see your dad." I tell him. "My dad? Why?" he asks.."Well...we were kinda close and I want to reveal my identity to him." I tell him. "You and my dad...Hades...were close?" He says incredulously. "Believe it or not, yes." I tell him, laughing at his expression. "Ok. I could shadow travel us over." he says. "Great! Let's go." I tell him. He grabs my shoulder and we disappear into the shadows.

We arrive at the palace of Hades. A wave of memories hit me. This is where I learned to fully control my powers. Techniques that I still use today. Nico looks over at me. "You good bro?" he asks, concerned. I smile and nod, hopefully convincingly. I obviously suck at it because I can see he sees through it right away. Thankfully, he lets it go and we head through the doors. "Dad." Nico says, announcing his arrival. Hades looks up and dismisses a few souls. "Nico. I thought you were visiting ca-" he stops when he sees me. "Welcome." he nods to me. "Nico? Why is the commander of Chaos's army here?" he questions. "Lord Hades, I have come to talk to you." I tell him. "Ummm..why? Am I in trouble?" he asks. I shake my head. "Nope. But I guarantee you'll be shocked." I tell him. "And why would I b-'' he stops in the middle of his sentence as I push my hood up. "Percy." he says, shrinking down to human size. "Wha-why? Chaos told me you would never come to Earth again...what are y-" he chokes as his throat closes up. I ran over and hug him. "Hey uncle." I say quietly. "Hello child. I've missed you." he says, crushing me. "I can't believe you didn't suspect it was me." I say laughing. "You were the last person I thought they would be. Chaos told me you would never be returning because you didn't wish too." he defends. I chuckle. "Well I couldn't let my favorite uncle die now could I?" I say in a baby voice. "Ewww…. that was so thick ." he says, rolling his eyes. "I can not believe this. This is disgusting." Nico says, rubbing his eyes. Me and Hades burst out laughing while Nico crosses his arms. "You guys done?" he asks annoyed. "A-Almost." I wheeze, trying to catch my breath. "I'll see y-you later Perce." Hades says, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Great. Now that making fun of Nico time is over, can we go." Nico asks, rolling his eyes. "Yeah let's go deathbreath." I tease. He sighs and gestures me over. "See ya uncle!" I call as I pull my hood down . He waves as we disappear into the shadows.

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood. "Man. Geo-leaping is so much better." I tell Nico. He sticks his tongue out at me. We laugh as we stroll down to our cabins. "Ok man. It's late, we should probably get some shut-eye." he says. I nod and clap him on the back. I walk into the cabin. "Zo?" I call. She comes out of the dining room. "Hey Perce. How'd it go?" she asks, kissing me. "Awesome. I didn't know how much I missed them both." I say, pressing my forehead against hers. "That's good. We are in the middle of dinner. I made my homemade pesto pasta." she says smiling. "YES! Man, that's my favorite." I say excitedly. She laughs as I run in preparing to attack the pasta. "Yo Perce! You're back!" Leo says with a mouthful of pasta. "Pasta." I say pointing. "Of course! Don't say hi to your buddies. The pasta is more important." Bianca giggles. I nod and gesture Beckendorf to pass it. For once since we got here, I feel at home laughing and talking with my friends.

* * *

Hi! I hope you guys liked this chapter!

btw: Perce didn't ask Hades to swear on the Chaos about his identity cus Hades already swore to Chaos not to say anything sooo yeah. Just to clear that up!

**pLeAsE rEViEw**


	27. Chapter 27

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Hey guys! Sorry, had a bit of a writer's block but I am not going to abandon this story! I promise!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

"PERCY!" someone yells. I wake up with a start. What the hell? Windows are broken and everyone is scurrying around getting armor and weapons. "I swear sleep is going to be the death of you." Zoe says, shaking me. "What the hell is going on? Why are the windows broken?" I ask her, blinking sleep out of my eyes. Before she could answer, I notice golden ichor flowing out of her bottom lip. "Zo...what happened? You're hurt." I ask her, deathly serious. "Perce! They are attacking the camp! And Kronos is leading them." she says, eyeing me carefully. I pale. "Ok, ok I'm up." I tell her, looking around for my ring. "It's on your bedside table!" Zoe yells while getting her black heels. "Right…" I mutter, embarrassed. "ALPHA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" someone yells. "Shit. I'm coming!" I yell. I sprint out the door and look for the source of the voice. Oh, man. The entire camp is in chaos. They are running around setting up traps in no order at all. "DUDE!" Leo yells. He's trying to give the barrier enough power to hold off against Kronos and his army. I run over to him and combine my sonic force field with his fire one. "Finally! What the hell dude? I'm running out of steam here." Leo says, panting. "Sorry...I just suck when it comes to sleep." I tell him, sheepishly. "That, is obvious." he half-jokes. I roll my eyes and continue to strengthen the force field. "Where is everyone else?" I yell. "Either blasting their shields on the other side or trying to get the camp in order!" Leo yells back. Shoot. Kronos is less than 100 ft away. "Ok Tool. On my signal, we blast our shields onto the force field, ok?" I ask him. He gives me a thumbs up. Kronos comes up to the force field, smirking. "So. You must be the mighty Chaos army huh? My idiot brothers couldn't take you? Well then let's see how you fare against the King of Titans." he says with a smile. "Now!" I yell. We both put all our power into our shields. Bianca runs down from helping the campers and combines her magic shields with ours. Kronos strikes his scythe against it, while his army of hellhounds, telkines, dracaena, and drakons scratch at the barrier with claws or weapons. "Shit guys! We can't hold off against them with no one on the other side. "Then, we fight." Luke says, running over. I nod to him as he takes off his bracelet, which turns into his prized scythe looking weapon. I take off my ring and it becomes my chaos sword in my hand. Bianca summons skeleton warriors out of the Earth and commands them to protect the campers. We nod to each other as we let go of the force fields, allowing the army to shatter the barrier.

"CHARGE!" I scream.

All Hell breaks loose. I lose sight of Leo and Luke as we get thrown into the thick of monsters. Bianca and I are firing blast after blast at the unending army taking out dozens at a time. " Nebula!" I yell. She nods, understanding. We both fire our night blasts at the horde of cyclops coming our way. We completely incinerate them as well as many others on the left side of the army. More keep coming as I fight to get to Kronos. He sees me coming and beckons me forward. "Kronos." I address him. "You must be the commander of that little group. I have seen what you can do. Join my cause. You will get power among your wildest imaginations." he says. I roll my eyes. "Go to Hell." I sneer. "If you insist on being a stubborn brat. Ah, this will be fun." he says getting into a ready position. I come at him slicing my sword into his leg. He bellows in pain and counterattacks. Everything becomes a blur. I slash, swing and block, trying to find a weak spot. He grows more and more frustrated as he gets beaten up while I remain without any injuries. He yells in frustration and stops me in time. He smirks as he catches his breath. This is enough time for me to break out of his pathetic block and restrain him with strong lush green vines. "What the?" he strains against the vines, reaching for his scythe. I kick it away from him and he glowers at me. "I gotta admit, you were a way better challenge then your brothers." I tell him, approaching him with my sword. "You are no match for Gaea kid. She herself is getting more power from Nyx and Erebus. And I can't wait to see the horror on your face when you realize what this attack was for." he says smirking. "You won't be seeing a lot of my expressions anytime soon." I tell him as I stab him in the chest. He screams in agony and fades away into golden dust. I frown. He said this attack was for something. But that was to take out the demigods right? To cripple the Gods, like last time? He shakes the thoughts out of his head as he heads over to the places with the most monsters.

Suddenly, all the monsters disappear. "What the F-" he hears Castor yell. Every single monster just vanished. "Alpha! What the hell is going on?" Luke yells, running over to me. "I don't know." I tell him, looking around. "Is everyone alright?" I ask him. "I don't know. I haven't seen a few of them cus I was thrown into a horde of drakons." he says, nursing a wound on his shoulder. I nod. I hope Zoe is ok. "DEMIGODS AND WARRIORS." a voice says behind them. It's Gaea as a woman made of dirt, standing before them. The demigods are paralyzed in fear. I step up. "I'm sorry dirt-face! The camp is closed today!" I yell over at her. Her cheeks turn a darker shade of brown as she glares at him. "Careful of what you say, warrior of Chaos. My father does not scare me and neither does his puny warriors." she says glowering. "Well, the fact that he made you is plenty of reason to fear him. Just saying!" Leo yells, laughing a bit. She gives us a look of pure death before speaking again. "I wouldn't be so cheeky little soldiers. You do not even know what this attack on your precious camp was for." she says smirking. We look at each other, confused. "Look, lady. Could you spare us the dramatic effect? Just show us what you damn mean. I didn't kill all these monsters for your BS." I tell her tiredly. She sneers. "Fine. Observe." she says. Gaea holds up a hologram looking thing. We look in horror. Zoe, Bianca, Calypso, and Silena are tied up to a wall in chains with gags in their mouths. They are struggling as two figures approach them. "Hello ladies. We are gonna have so much fun. I would cooperate, for your own good." ugly #1 says, touching Zoe's face. She nearly bites his finger off. "Fiesty one, aren't ya?" ugly #2 says, smiling as she struggles to get free. Gaea turns off the hologram thing. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER." I scream as my whole body catches on fire. I look down and my whole body is flickering with a rainbow of light. I blast the most powerful beam of power I could muster at her, but she simply fades back into the Earth. "Alpha. You need to calm down. You will destroy this camp if you do not right now." Luke tells me seriously. I slump onto him in exhaustion. Leaning heavily on Luke, I head back to our cabin with the others ignoring the demigods.

Luke, Leo, Beckendorf and I all have the same expressions on our faces. Pure hate…...murder. "They...touched...her." I get out. I fall to the ground on all fours. "Perce. Breathe." Beckendorf tells me. I feel a bit dizzy. "Can we track them?" I ask Luke. He is a God at hacking, he'll be able to do something….anything. He looks at me with a broken expression. "There is nothing to track." he says, tears breaking his resolve. I breathe heavily, trying to get some control. I stand. "W-what can we do? There h-has to be something." I stutter. I look at the three of them. They all look like breaking down. "We can call Chaos. Tell him what happened. He can help us track them." Leo says. "He cannot come to Earth though. It's against ancient laws." Beckendorf says weakly. I take a deep breath. "I'll call him. He might know what to do. We have never called him for a mission so he will know it's urgent." I tell them with finality. They nod as I call him from my wristband.

"Chaos." I say. "Percy. What's going on? You never call during missions…" he says with concern. "Th-they took Z-Zoe and the other girls." I get out. "Who?" Chaos asks, his expression hardening. "Gaea and two other dipshits." Leo says. "Let me see what I can do." Chaos says, turning away for a minute. "It's like something is blocking my presence. I don't know. They are trapped somewhere underground. They are planning to show you something Percy." he says, panic lacing his voice. "W-what? What do they want to show me?" I plead. "I don't know." He says. "Ok. I promise we will bring them back." I tell him. He nods. "Bring my daughters back to me." he says as he ends the call. I take another deep breath. "Anything could be happening to them right now." I tell them. "Percy. Stop. They will be ok. They're strong." Luke says. "Alright. Luke try to see if you can somehow trace their wristbands. It is the only piece of tech they have on them. When this is over, I'll ask Chaos to put trackers in the wristbands. Micheal and Castor, you guys make sure the demigods are ok and explain the situation to Chiron. Leo and Beckendorf, you guys just stay with me." I tell them. They all run off with their assignments. As soon as they are gone I let out a sigh. "Dudes. We gotta get it together." I tell them. They nod and quickly wipe their eyes. Suddenly I fall to the ground. "Perce! Dude you ok?" I hear someone say faintly. Aghh. _Hello Commander. _"Who is this?" I say out loud. The guys look at me with confused expressions but I wave them of. _This is Mother Earth. I have something to show you. _"Where are they? What are you doing to them?" I ask, anger consuming me. _You will find out...right….NOW._

What?

* * *

Dun dun duh! Ok, I feel stupid saying that now.

Oh yeah! did you catch that Infinity War kinda reference?

*Sigh* Just ignore me

**Review! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Wow! 16k! That's awesome guys!

(Warning) This chapter has mild torture stuff so if you have a problem with that kinda stuff you might wanna skip over! But then again, nothing too specific.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

( Scenes of torture ahead! Don't like, skip over! )

**Zoe P.O.V**

Ow...my head. My senses sharpen. "What the hell?" I ask, muffled by something covering my mouth. I scan my surroundings. "Girls! Bianca! Calypso! Silena! Wake up!" I yell through the gag. I see Silena beginning to stir, as well as Bianca. Soon, we are all looking at each other with wide eyes. Something is preventing us from communicating telepathically. We all start to struggle with our bonds, but it is made with something that weakens our powers. Man...I knew I should have convinced the team to learn morse code. Suddenly, Gaea, the queen dirt-face, appears in front of us. "Hello, girls! I hope you are comfortable. We would like to make your stay here quite pleasant. If you don't mind, I'm going to show your boyfriends where you are. Sooner I show them, sooner you get rescued, right? Well actually, there is no way to track you, so welcome to your new home!" she says, with an evil grin. I see the girls' faces contort into angry expressions, as well as mine. We start to struggle with our bonds again. Gaea turns on a two-way hologram. Its camp. But there are no monsters? "DEMIGODS AND WARRIORS." Gaea says loudly. Of course, Percy makes a cheeky remark. "I'm sorry dirt-face! The camp is closed today!" Percy says with a smirk. They banter for a bit before Gaea taunts them. And Percy tells her to get on with it. Suddenly, their faces contort into looks of horror. I guess they can see us now. Unexpectedly, two beings that look very similar to humans, but a bit bigger appear in the room. One of them approaches me. "Hello, ladies. We are gonna have so much fun. I would cooperate, for your own good." he tells us. He reaches out and touches my face. Anger courses through me as I attempt to bite his hand. The other one smirks. "Feisty one, aren't ya?" he says. Again I make an attempt to break my chains but am unsuccessful. I look back at the hologram and gasp. I've never seen Percy looking this angry in my life. His whole body is on fire, a rainbow of colors coming from it. The other boys look just as angry, but trying to control it. Percy doesn't and shoots a blast at her but Gaea cuts the hologram. Gaea sneers at us. "Get ready," she says, as she walks out of the room.

After futile attempts to free ourselves, we just wait for Gaea or her goons to come back. We aren't disappointed as they stalk back in. The human-like things beside her look like it's their birthdays. Sickening. "We are gonna send a video to your boyfriends, girls!" she says sarcastically. She waves her hand and our gags disappear. "You will never get away with this Gaea. If you want to live, you better let us go and go back to sleep. They will come for us. And when they find us, you and your goons are gonna be in a world of pain. I promise you that." I tell her as menacingly as I can, being chained up. She laughs. "I'm sure sweety." she says sweetly. "You may start." she nods at the humanoids. They smirk and come over. Goon #1 takes out a wicked sharp knife and goes over to Silena. Goon #2 goes over to Bianca. They both have pocket knives. Small, but wicked sharp. Goon #2 presses his knife down on Bianca first. Hot tears stream down my face as she wails in agony. Goon #1 starts to do the same on Silena. A chorus of screams and wails can be heard through the wretched room. I see Calypso close her eyes with tears streaming down her face. But I refuse. I will watch until my last breath. Until they do it to me. Suddenly, a two-sided hologram appears, big enough to show the whole room. I see Percy, Leo, Beckendorf, and Luke watching and listening in horror on the other side.

**Percy P.O.V**

A screen appears before us. As soon as it appears we can hear the heart-breaking wails of Bianca and Silena through it. Zoe and Calypso have tears running down their faces. Beckendorf is on the floor, sobbing, and covering his ears. Luke stands looking at the screen with tears streaming down his face. I kneel down to Beckendorf, while Leo goes over to Luke. "You need to get up. We will find them, I promise you that." I tell him. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to think of words to calm him down. "PERCY." Leo yells, his eyes filled with grief. I slowly look up to the screen. Both Bianca and Silena are half-conscious, ichor running down their bodies. Then I see one of them approaching Zoe. I see the fear in her eyes but she steels herself. The ground shakes with my anger. Someone tries to calm me down but all I can do is watch. The demon raises his knife to her face and she flinches. He cuts slowly but Zoe refuses to make a sound. He cuts deeper and she lets out a small yelp."This one is strong eh? Don't worry, we'll get you to break." he says evilly. The ground shakes even more. I start to catch on fire as they start to torture her more along with Calypso. "Percy. You have to calm down. I can't work on hacking the signal if you don't." Luke says in tears. I take deep, calming breaths and walk over to Luke. "Please tell me you found something." I plead, sitting down next to him. "She is blocking the signal, somehow. I need time and we don't have it." He says frustratedly. I suddenly hear ear-splitting screams from the hologram. I sprint over and look up. Shit. Calypso and Bianca are being electrocuted with some damn device. There is no way Luke can concentrate when this is going on. "Luke. Out." I tell him. He shakes his head definitely watching the screen in disgust "You can't work if you hear this. Out." I say a bit louder. He nods, sobbing slightly. As he goes to the tech room, I collapse on the couch next to Leo, pulling him into a hug. "It'll be ok." I tell him quietly. He nods sobbing into my shirt. They slowly switch to Zoe and Silena. Beckendorf walks out of the room, unable to handle it. But I watch. I owe it to them. This time, Zoe can't keep in the screams. My heart breaks as she tries to keep them in. "Luke better hack this damn thing. When he does, those idiots and that dirt face is gonna be in a world of pain." he says seething, as his hands burst into blue and orange flames. I nod and we keep watching.

**( End of torture stuff! )**

"GUYS! GET IN HERE! I THINK I FOUND IT!" Luke yells from the tech room. Without hesitation, we sprint into the tech room and skid to a halt in front of Luke. "Where are they?" I gasp. Beckendorf appears as well, his face ashen. "I managed to hack the signal. They are about 74 miles from here, underneath an abandoned warehouse." he says. "She is that cocky that she thought she didn't have to go far?" Leo says in disgust. "SUIT UP!" I call, and everyone dashes into their rooms to grab their clothes. In only about a minute everyone assembles in front of me. "Let's go kick some ass." I nod to them. They nod as we geo-leap to the warehouse.

* * *

Man, this was hard to write. There won't be any more of this stuff, don't worry!

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Hey! Another chapter! Please make sure to review, it's awesome to hear from you guys!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

As soon as we get to the warehouse, I use my Earth powers to dig a hole down to the room. It's significantly more difficult as Gaea is right underneath me. Soon I'm panting from the effort. "You ok Perce?" Luke asks. I nod weakly, but keep going. Finally, I begin to see a structure made of darker mud and stone. I nod at Leo and Beckendorf and they start to melt it with their combined firepower. Finally, they make a hole big enough for us to get through. We drop in, guns blazing. "Daddy's home." I snarl. Before they can react, the demons are golden dust, drifting back to Tartarus. Gaea has a look of outrage on her face. "How did you find us?" she asks, a little scared. My vision turns red when I see her and I ignore the question. The guys walk up behind me as I approach Gaea. "I promised you, you will pay. I'm here to keep my promise honey." I tell her, seething. I summon all my power and more, as I slap her across the face. She falls face-first on the ground, twitching. She manages to get up and stand in a lopsided ready position. The right side of her face is shining with ichor and looks melted off. Good. Before I hit her again, she's hit with the most blinding light I probably have ever seen. Beckendorf, Leo, and Luke combined their most powerful strikes and hit her, their rage seeping into their power. She is immediately knocked unconscious and lays on the ground in a pathetic heap. We finally get to look at our girls. Bianca, Silena, and Calypso look half-conscious, cuts covering their bodies. Everyone runs over to their own wife and start to work on their bonds. As I head over to Zoe, I freeze. She's unconscious. I check her pulse. Her heart is barely beating. I choke on a sob as I take the gag out of her mouth and cut her bonds. As I'm doing this, the guys are done with the other girls' bonds. Each girl drops into the hands of their husbands, unable to keep their eyes open. I finish Zoe's bonds and she drops into my arms, barely breathing. Ichor stains my shirt as I hold her in horror. I see similar expressions on everyone else's faces. I carefully place Zoe on the ground and approach Gaea. She's knocked out cold. I chain her to the wall and hook her up to the horrible electrocuting machine. I turn it on to full power, as she did to Zoe and the others. She starts to scream in pain and I pick Zoe up. "That should keep her occupied. Let's go." I choke out. They nod and we geo-leap back to the cabins.

We arrive at the cabin and place the girls' on separate beds. I sprint out of the cabin and run to the big house. "CHIRON!" I yell. He stumbles out of a room, holding his ears. "Is something wrong?" he asks respectfully. "Yes. You are needed in my cabin, right now. Some of my soldiers are hurt." I tell him, a bit more calm. He nods and rushes to get his medical kit. We sprint over to the cabin and Chiron rushes in. Shit. I completely forgot. We will have to reveal our identities to Chiron, as he has to heal them. Before he has a chance to mention this, a turn to him. "We will reveal our identities to you. But, you must swear on the river Styx that you will not tell anyone who we are, for our own safety." I tell him. He looks at me with wide eyes and swears to my terms. I nod to everyone and they take off their hoods. I do not take my hood off...yet. He looks around at everyone in shock and his eyes fall on Luke. Tears fill his eyes but he wipes them away. He looks at me, as I did not reveal myself. "Later." I nod to him. "There will be enough time for reunions later. Who do you want me to heal first?" Chiron asks me. I take a deep breath. As much as I want to tell him to heal Zoe I can't. "Heal Calypso fully. She can heal everyone else in a heartbeat, afterward." I tell him. He nods, but looks concerned. "This is a hunter of Artemis right? Ahh, Zoe Nightshade, I believe?" he asks. My throat tightens up and I nod. "She is far worse than any other here. Are you sure you don't want me to heal her first?" he asks, his eyes full of pity. "Yes. Heal Calypso., She is the goddess of healing and will be able to heal her in half the time." I tell him.

He nods and trots over to Calypso. Chiron starts to mutter in ancient greek, his hands waving over her pale face. After a moment, her body starts to glow gold and purple, and she sighs in her sleep. Chiron collapses on the bed. "It was like healing a being more powerful than a goddess. Very draining." he says weakly. I summon a glass of water for him. "She is more powerful than a goddess." Leo says, his eyes never leaving Calypso. Chiron nods, looking a bit pale. As Chiron drinks the water, I walk over to Luke, who is looking at his mentor in fear. "Go to him." I tell him. He looks at me in panic. "You were a hero in the end. Go." I mutter. He takes a deep breath and walks up to Chiron. Chiron looks up at him and they hold their gaze for a moment. Then Luke wraps his arms around his father figure. Chiron returns the hug. "I missed you...son." he says, in tears. Luke nods and heads back over to Bianca's side. "Oh geez...my everywhere." Calypso mutters, trying to get up. Leo rushes over and steadies her. "You ok?" he asks. She nods and they share a kiss. She suddenly looks around panicked. "Where are the girls?" she asks. "They are right here don't worry." Beckendorf says gently. She sighs in relief and gets up. "I assume you healed me?" she asks Chiron. "Ah yeah." he says. "Thank you." she tells him. He nods with a smile. She summons a glass of something and hands it to him. "Drink this. You'll feel better. She says kindly." He accepts it in gratitude and instantly feels better. She immediately runs over to wear Zoe lay. "Zoe withstood more so they did more to her." she says, tears blocking her vision. I rush to her side. "She'll be ok right? You can fix her?" I ask desperately. "Alpha. She will be fine." she says, noticing I still have my mask on. As she works on Zoe, I slowly turn to Chiron, who is talking to Beckendorf and Luke. "Um, Chiron...a minute?" I tell him quietly. He looks at me with a confused expression. "Ah...yes?" he asks. I take my mask off and reveal myself. Luke, Leo, and Beckendorf smile at the reunion. "Percy?" Chiron asks, almost in tears. "In the flesh." I say weakly as I am enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "W-where did you go? Do you know how long we spent looking for you? And the Gods won't say anything...do you know how worried I've been?" he starts. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, Chiron." I say looking at my feet. Chiron takes a deep breath. "At least I know you all are ok." he says fondly. We all nod at him.

"Ok. I'm done with everyone. Their wounds are healed, but they need rest. In fact, so do I." Calypso says. Leo leads her to a bed and she lays down. I look over at Zoe and she looks peaceful, as if nothing happened. "Let's let them sleep." I tell the guys. They nod and head into the living room. I turn to Chiron. "I need to head back. We will talk later Percy." he says, grabbing his medical bag. I nod and he trots out of the cabin. I head into the living room and instantly feel an aura of guilt. Luke approaches me slowly. "Luke...what's wrong?" I ask slowly. "Umm. Can you sit down with the others?" he asks me. Everyone else looks as confused as me as I sit down. "Guys. There is something I haven't told you guys…" he says. I squint and motion him to go on. "When I was involved in the whole Kronos situation, Kronos found out that I was trying to escape, long before the final battle." he says, his face turning red. "You were trying to escape before the final battle?" I ask him incredulously. He nods. "So he started to torture me to keep me in line. And-" he breaks off. We all look at him with shocked expressions. I walk up to him and embrace him. "I'm alright." he whispers. I nod and sit down again. "Well after we joined the Chaos army, I started getting nightmares. You don't really get dreams in Elysium so I didn't really have to worry about it before. But, now I get nightmares...of Kronos torturing me." he says, his eyes filling with tears. "They are way worse than I let on and Bianca and I usually don't sleep without a noise-canceling barrier. She is the only one that knows about my PTSD and nightmares...well until now." he says, sinking into a chair. "Geez Luke. You have been keeping that all this time?" Beckendorf asks. Luke looks down in shame. "It's ok Luke. We all have our demons. We could have helped you, but I'm glad you told us." I tell him. He nods. "But what I'm trying to say is...the girls might have similar problems, now." he says sadly. Realization blooms before my eyes. "You're saying t-they might get n-nightmares too?" Leo asks, terrified. Luke nods and we sag into the couch. "Luke, I have nightmares too. Probably not as bad as yours but, you know of the Titan war." I tell him. Beckendorf and Leo nod. "Yeah...I get nightmares of dying on the ship. Silena helps me. " Beckendorf says. "Yeah...I get nightmares about dying as well. It sucks but Cal is always there to get me out of it." Leo says staring at the wall. We settle down, waiting for the girls to wake up. We talk about our problems and nightmares, as well as triggers and other stuff. Soon, we all start to drift off. It's been a long day.

* * *

What's up? I hope everyone is having an awesome day!

Please review! It makes my day :)


	30. Chapter 30

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Hey! Thanks for 17k! There's some slight PTSD stuff in this...just a warning!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

I wake up to a scream. My eyes fly open. Luke is waking up, a bit dazed, but the others aren't here."Beckendorf! Leo!" I yell. He's gone. I run into the bedroom with Luke right behind me. Silena is trembling in Beckendorf's arms with tears in her eyes. I look over and Zoe, Calypso, and Bianca are sitting up looking at them fearfully. "Silena! Are you ok?" I ask. She nods slightly, burying her face into Beckendorf's neck. "Just a nightmare guys." she says softly. I nod at Beckendorf who is trying to calm her down. I run over to Zoe and tackle her. "Oh my Chaos...do you know how worried I've been?" I whisper to her. She smiles sadly. "Do you know how much I missed you?" she asks, kissing me. I pull back and examine her. "Are you sure you're alright?" I ask her. "Well other than the nightmares...yes." she says. I sigh. I hoped she wouldn't have to deal with nightmares. We never get any luck. "I know how it feels now...when you wake up trembling, fearing for your life." she says quietly. I swallow the lump in my throat. "I don't want you to understand. You're not supposed to go through that kind of pain." I tell her, brushing a lock of silky hair out of her face. She pulls me into a hug. I look around and see the others in similar positions. I pull out and stand. "Is everyone ok?" I ask again. They all nod, so we head back into the living room to grab some breakfast.

"Guys...it's been about a week. When do you think they will attack again?" Silena asks, munching on a donut. "I don't think that's what we should be thinking about." I tell her. "Then what should we be thinking about?" Leo asks, confused. "Well...whether we want to attack them…" I trail off. "Are you insane? You want to take the fight to them?" Bianca asks incredulously. " I am insane, but think about it! They probably think we are waiting for them to strike. That means they have all the time in the world to perfect a plan. If we attack, they probably won't see it coming." I tell them, grabbing some apple juice. "It's a solid plan." Calypso shrugs. The others think for a second. "Yes, but they might be expecting both scenarios. They know we're here and they know we are powerful. They're probably expecting a different approach from us." Zoe points out. I nod. "That could be a possibility, but maybe we shouldn't give them that much credit. I mean we pretty much decimated Gaea. She was the biggest threat in the last Titan war and we took her out in like 5 minutes." I tell them. "Yeah. We totally kicked her ass this time around." Luke says. "We should probably get the Gods in on this. Even though we're more powerful than them, we might need some help with the Giants." I say. " Yeah, we are immortals but on this planet, it does say that you need a god to help a hero. That means one of the twelve Olympians." Bianca points out. "Actually, 14 Olympians. Percy wished that Hades and Hestia were granted thrones on the council instead of godhood." Zoe says. "How did you know that?" I ask her. "I asked some newly dead demigod spirits about the news from Olympus." she shrugs. I nod. Right. "Welp. I guess we gotta pay those big-heads a visit." I tell them. "Great. Let's get this over with." Micheal says. We pull our hoods down and geo-leap to the throne room. This will be great.

We appear in the middle of the throne room. "YO! We need a meeting or whatever you call it." Leo yells. The Gods look offended, which is always good. "This is crossing the line warriors of Chaos. We are Gods and you will respect us." Zeus says angrily. "We don't have to respect shit until you prove yourselves to us. Guess what? That will never happen because most of you Gods don't care about anyone but yourselves...and it's pathetic." I tell them calmly. Posiedon nods at me. A lightning bolt comes my way and I block it easily. "Haven't we already done this part already?" I sigh exasperatedly. Zeus burns red and looks down. "Anyway.." Zoe glares at me. I smirk. "Will someone please summon Hades here? He will be needed as he is one of the Olympians." Binaca says. Artemis flashes away in a silver beam. She reappears with Hades. "He is here. Please continue, warriors of Chaos." she nods to us. "Thank you, my lady." I say and bow. She, of course, will always have my respect. Hades nods at me, smiling. Artemis nods at me, smiling slightly... "We have a plan for the upcoming war against the Nyx and Erebus." Beckendorf announces. The Gods nod, listening in. "The plan is to take the fight to them. They won't be expecting it and will not be given the opportunity to perfect a plan. We will use the element of surprise to our advantage." Percy says looking at Athena. The council erupts into chaos. I sigh...I know this would happen. I nod to Micheal. He conjures a sonic blast that shuts everyone up. "It is a good plan. They do not believe that we will attack first. We might as well use this to our advantage." Athena tells the council. A few nod, others abstain. "First of, who's going to be challenging Nyx and Erebus? Second, we should use the time to our advantage..you know protecting the camp and Earth." Zeus says. "Demigods, you Gods, as well as us warriors of Chaos will be heading to the field of battle together." Calypso says. "We do not fight with demigods. They are beneath us. We have ancient laws that keep us from doing things like this." Zeus bellows. I laugh. "Yeah right. I talked to Chaos and he said there is no such law. He knows, because guess what? He made the ancient laws for Earth! You were too lazy to get off your ass and help the demigods solve your own problems, so you told the other Gods some dumb shit and they believed you! And the demigods are still doing your dirty work to this day." I rant, breathing heavily. The other Gods look to Zeus in disbelief. "Zeus...is this true?" Posiedon asks seething. Zeus cowers in his chair, trying to avoid the furious looks of the other Gods. "Umm yes." He squeaks. The Gods yell angrily at Zeus. "You mean to say, we are allowed with our children? That was all BS about the laws and stuff?" Apolo yells. Zeus looks down. All the Gods look angry and betrayed. "We should cast him into Tartarus. We abandoned our children because of him." Hades says, glaring at Zeus. The Gods start to agree with Hades, shooting dirty looks at Zeus. "SILENCE!" I yell. They all look at me. "You guys can deal with thunder-head later. We need to vote. All in favor of our plan?" I call. Everyone's hands go up including a trembling Zeus. "Good. We leave tomorrow so get your shit together." Silena says. I nod to her. "Let's go guys!" I tell them.

"Dude! We are so badass!" Luke says. We all laugh as we sag into the sofas. "It's so great to give them a piece of their own medicine." Silena giggles. "Yeah. They have been ordering us around for too long." Leo says. "I don't know about you guys but I need a drink, and I need it right NOW." I laugh. "Agreed." Everyone says at the same time. We all look at Castor. "Man...can't even catch a break for a second!" he mutters good-naturedly. We all chuckle. "Sorry man! You make the best drinks! It's a compliment!" Leo yells as Castor heads to the bar. "Yeah, yeah!. Stupid Dionysus." he calls, making our drinks. "Turn on the T.V Perce." Calypso says from her place on Leo's shoulder. "Why meee?" I whine. "Stop being a lazy butt Kelphead." Zoe giggles. I groan and reach over to the remote. "What do you guys wanna watch?" I ask. "Something to forget the BS of today." Bianca sighs. We all laugh. "Let's watch Endgame!" Leo yells. "After all these years you're still a Marvel geek." Silena asks incredulously. "Hey! Don't hate! Once a marvelite, always a marvelite." he defends. Calypso punches him good-naturedly as we turn on the movie "You guys want pizza?" Micheal asks. "Hell yeah!" I yell. While Micheal orders pizza, we all settle in. I take in Zoe's scent as she snuggles into me. Man, I got lucky.

* * *

Review, please!

I'll have another chapter out really soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Thank you guys for 18k and everyone who reviewed! It's like the most amazing feeling logging in and reading your guy's opinions :)

Please continue to review and enjoy the chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer than usual :)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

Zoe woke up a few times during the night but all in all, we slept pretty well. Everyone is up and ready at the crack of dawn. We informed Chiron of the plan and most of the campers are ready as well. We put protective barriers around the camp and the younger campers who can't fight yet. "You guys ready to go?" I call. "Man! We never get time for breakfast!" Leo complains. I roll my eyes. "Suck it up buttercup! You're always eating." I tell him. Everyone laughs and Leo turns red. "Come on guys! We gotta go!" Silena yells. "Ok, ok!" I tell her. "Guys! Silena's gonna bust our butts if we don't get out right now!" I yell at Luke, Bianca, and Zoe, who are still getting ready. "Coming Perce!" Luke calls. Finally, everyone is out and we head to the big house.

"Is everyone ready Chiron?" I ask, looking over at the campers. "Yes. They are awaiting instructions." I nod and turn to the demigods. "Ok everyone pay attention!" I call. Everyone is silent immediately. "Ok. Here is the pla-" I start. "Excuse me!" someone yells. I turn to the voice. Shit, it's Annabeth. Of course, I start to hyperventilate. "Ah yes?" I ask. "Shouldn't a daughter or son of Athena make the plan? I have made plans to protect this camp for many years. I feel I should make the plan, not warriors who have only been on Earth for a week." she says. " Daughter of Athena. We have been in more battles than you can count. We have survived what has been deemed impossible. We have protected thousands of planets while you have only seen one. Now is not the time to question us." I tell her calmly. She burns bright red and glowers at the floor as everyone laughs at her. "Zoe has the full details of the plan. I would respect her. She is the most intelligent of Chaos's warriors. Her plans have never failed us and they never will." I tell them with pride. Zoe blushes. "Thank you Alpha." she nods to me. "Ok. We located Nyx and Erebus on the Mountain Othrys The Gods will be joining us on the battlefield. They will be fighting side by side with us. You demigods will be taking out the army. The Gods will help you take out the Giants. We will help with the Giants whenever we can. The warriors of Chaos will battle the remaining Primordials. The Commander and co-commander, Alpha and Omega will go straight to Nyx and Erebus. If you get orders from any of the warriors of Chaos, you must obey. If you see Nyx or Erebus, come to one of us immediately and inform us." she says, looking out at the demigods. Everyone nods. "Great." I tell them. "Yeah right! I could probably take on one of the Primordials. They're wimps just like you guys. I could probably beat Alpha single-handedly." Andrew shouts. I hear everyone sigh. No one believes his shit anymore. "Ok, then fight don't talk. I assign you Polybotes. He is the bane of Poseidon. You are the son of Poseidon are you not? Prove that you are worthy to fight me." I tell him, smirking. He turns ghost white. "U-umm y-yeah easy." he stutters. "Good. Are we ready?" Silena asks everyone. Everyone nods, still laughing at Andrew. "Wait! You can't just call the Gods. They are bound by ancient laws that say they can't help us! They will just blast you into ashes!" Annabeth yells. "Watch me." I tell her, rolling my eyes. I clear my throat. "YO GODS! WE'RE READY! GET YOUR BEHINDS OVER HERE NOW!" I yell. I mutter apologies to Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Hestia, Artemis, and Hephaestus. They all flash down in full battle apparel. The demigods look at me in wonder as I'm not a pile of ash right now. Annabeth stares at me, her mouth giggles at their expressions. My heart melts at the sound. God, she's so beautiful. "Perce! Snap out of it!" Bianca calls. "Huh?" I ask intelligently. "Boys." Silena says, rolling her eyes. Zoe laughs at me. "Right..ok let's go!" I call. We geo-leap to Othrys and the Gods teleport themselves and the demigods.

"Proceed with caution." Luke tells them. We trek up the mountain, as quietly as possible. We send a group of demigods to find guards and take them out. I turn to Artemis. "Any word on the hunters?" I ask. "They will be here shortly." she tells me. I nod. We are gonna need their help. "Bianca, where are they?" I ask. "Nyx and Erebus are currently in the throne room. I don't sense any monsters though." she whispers. "Ok. Demigods, wait outside. We'll go in." I tell them, nodding at the team. The demigod's skid to a halt as we go inside the throne room. "We have been expecting you, warriors of Chaos. What can we do for you?" Nyx asks. "What do you mean, expecting us?" Silena asks. "Well, we were about to give you a wake-up call. But, you came to us!" Nyx says smirking. "Last warning. Go back to your realms and leave Earth alone. Then maybe, we won't send you to Tartarus." I tell them. "You may have defeated Gaea, but that is nothing compared to our power, little warrior. I like your spirit. But, unfortunately, you will not get out of here alive." Erebus says evilly. "Guys!" I yell. Suddenly, we are teleported to a huge battlefield. The demigods are also there, looking around confused. HOLY SHI-. "Where did they get that many monsters?" I ask Zoe. "Good question." she says gaping. There are monsters of every species. Cyclopes, Dragons, Drakons, Empousai, Gorgons, Harpies, Karpoi, flocks of Stymphalian birds, and telkhines. Behind these guys are 9 huge Giants all glowering at us. They are protecting Nyx and Erebus. Nyx is in jet black armor with a purple aura surrounding her and Erebus in blinding white armor with blue and orange fire surrounding him. Probably your worst nightmare into reality. "Man. They're going full-on aren't they?" Leo asks as he takes out his bow and arrows made of fire, courtesy of Chaos. I nod taking out my Chaos sword. "CHARGE!" I yell.

The demigods rush forward. I see hundreds of monsters come at them. Hopefully our training was enough. I run in, Zoe at my side. We take out countless monsters but they are always replaced with more. I see Gods fighting with their children against their Giants. I see Andrew trying to single-handedly take on Polybotes, as Poseidon refuses to fight with him. He is barely hanging on, but probably almost about to die. I turn to Zoe who furiously takes out a horde of telkhines. "I gotta go rescue Andrew's ass." I tell her. She sighs and nods. I push Andrew over with a gust of wind and charge at Polybotes. I slide under his legs and stab him in the thigh. He bellows in pain and takes a mad swipe at me with his spear. I dodge and stab him straight in the heart. He screams but does not die. Oh right...I need a God. I glare in annoyance. I come at Polybotes again and chop his arm off. "YOU WILL DIE HUMAN." he promises. "I'm immortal dumbass." I yawn. Hades laughs and summons a stygian iron sword. I nod to him and we stab the giant at the same time. He bellows in pain and dissolves into ashes. "Thanks, Hades!" I tell him. "Yup!" he says. "Where the hell is Nico? We could use him right now!" I ask him. "I told him to wait. When we need reinforcements, just let me know and I'll call him." he tells me, slicing through a hellhound. I nod and hurry over to Luke. "Dude, you ok?" I ask. He got stabbed in the leg by something and he's looking kinda pale. "Yup never better." he says sarcastically. "Find Cal." I tell him, taking over his drakon. He thanks me and heads off in her direction. I quickly slay the drakon, every single one has a weak point. "Percy!" Bianca calls. "What?" I yell slicing through several Harpies. She points to my left. Oh. Nyx is approaching me. "Great." I mutter. I head her direction looking her straight in her Onyx eyes. They look almost identical to Nico's eyes, devoid the warmth. She waves her hand and a shadow passes over the battlefield. I suddenly feel cold and numb. I want to go home. I have to find Zoe. I don't want to do this anymore. Shit. Her magic is affecting me. I try fighting it. A lot of the demigods start to run away. Hades battles it with his helm of darkness. He sends waves of fear through the enemy ranks and many monsters flee. Nyx curses him and stops. She comes at me in a flash of black lightning. She blasts me with the might of shadows and I fall to the ground. "Is this your commander?" she asks, as I struggle to get up. She summons a katana, with damned souls trapped inside. As she stabs downward, I roll in between her legs and stab her in the back. Literally, not figuratively. She bellows and black blood flows out of the wound. Obviously, light is not this lady's thing. I summon the energy of the sun and blast her with all my might. She screams in agony as her skin turns bright red. She blocks my magic with a shield of shadows. "Enough with the black! I get it, you're sad." I mock. She snarls and comes at me with her katana of death. I blast her with some dirty ocean water and she stumbles back. "Ok. Playtime is over!" I call. I summon winds and trap her in a mini-tornado. "I will not be toyed with!" she screams, trying to rip through my magic. I hold firm and turn the winds to fire and light. She screams in pain trying to shield herself from the light. "Ba bye!" I yell as she explodes. I'm blown backward as she is returned to her realm. I have a cut on my shoulder but overall I'm fine. "Yeah Alpha!" Beckendorf yells while fending off a flock of Stymphalian birds. I smile and look for someone else who needs help. I cheer as Nico emerges with a huge army of the undead. "Haha! You guys are so screwed now!" Silena yells. I smile at Nico as he waves at me. Shit, Annabeth is battling a Giant and is losing miserably. I turn to Zoe who just came to my side. "Is it bad if I just let her die?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes. "Go you idiot." she tells me, slicing through an empousa. I sigh and sprint to Annabeth. Shit, Enceladus has her in his hand, squeezing the life out of her. "Put her down!" I command. He looks down at me and laughs. "Why should I?" he asks dumbly. "Hmm...maybe because I just killed Nyx. Don't make me beat the shit out of you." I tell him calmly. He pales a bit and throws her to the ground. She crumples in a heap. I put a protective shield over her and charge at the giant. He tries to impale me with his sword but I simply roll out of the way. He manages to stab me in the arm as I stab his eye with my sword. I yelp in pain but keep fighting. Athena appears and fights with me. She stabs him in the stomach, right as I stab him in the heart. He bellows and bursts into grey dust. Athena sniffs disdainfully at Annabeth and hurries to help one of her other daughters fight a drakon. I hurry over to Annabeth. She is gaining consciousness quickly. "Why did you save me?" she asks. "Well, I couldn't just let you die. Even though I probably would be justified if I did." I tell her with a shrug. She looks at me with a confused expression. I groan. Me and my big mouth. I snap back my hood and reveal myself. "Percy?" she asks. I turn away from her and geo-leap to Calypso. "Hey, Cal. I got stabbed in the shoulder and the arm and it's kinda bugging me." I tell her. "Kinda?" she laughs. "Meanie." I tell her. "Ok Pewcy. Gimme youw booboo!" she says in a baby voice. "Why did I even ask?" I groan as she fixes me up. "Thanks Cal." I laugh. She nods. I start to sprint over to Zoe but I'm stopped by a voice.

"YOU KILLED NYX. NOW, YOU WILL PAY."

crap.

* * *

Well, there you go! Part 1 of the big battle!

I suck at writing battle scene stuff so just bear with me lol

**Review and have an awesome day/night!**


	32. Chapter 32

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Please make sure to review! Happy reading **:)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

I'm dead.

I slowly turn around to find a furious Erebus glaring daggers at me. Great. Just perfect. "What's up?" I call. He glows in anger and charges at me. I sigh and take out my sword. He attempts to shoot me with a blast of pure heat. My arm hair is singed as I put up a shield. Wait if Nyx's weakness was light, this guy's weakness has to be dark right? Sounds pretty logical to me. I summon the energy of shadows, praying to Hades for good measure. I blast him and he is blown backward. I try to trap him in a mirrored cage while he is disoriented but he just destroys it with his heat blast thing. Ok. Things that can melt easily won't work with this guy. So, could I trap him in like a cage made out of water? I slash at his thigh with my sword. Golden Ichor flows through the deep gash and he lounges at me with his gladius. I use winds to lift me up and feel a familiar tug in my gut. I call to the ocean and make an orb around Erebus. I add fire to it making it the flaming water sphere of death. He bellows in annoyance trying to get out of it. With the last of my energy, I fly in and stab him in the stomach. I fall as I release the orb. Oof. The wind is knocked out of me as I land in a thus. Erebus is bleeding out on the ground a few feet from me. He struggles to get up but eventually does. Shit. I'm going to die. "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me." he snarls and stabs downward with his gladius. I roll but he manages to puncture my side. I scream and stab him in the neck. He fades into golden light and vanishes.

I take a look at my side and almost faint. It's a crater. How big was that stupid gladius? I start to see red spots, which is never a good sign. "Percy! Percy! Can you hear me?" someone asks. "Huh?" I ask intelligently. I see luscious dark brown locks which can only belong to one person. "Zoe." I mutter. "I'm right here. Caly!" she yells. "Coming!" I hear somewhere in the distance. I feel someone geo-leap right next to me, probably Calypso. "We gotta get him to a bed. It's not sterile on the ground." I hear her say, faintly. "Percy. You have to keep your eyes open ok? For me." Zoe says thickly. I hum, trying for her. I feel my eyes flutter. As they geo-leap me back to the cabin. "Perce. You gotta stay awake ok bud?" someone says on my side. I hum again, unable to say anything. Someone puts their head to my chest. "There are no gurgling noises so blood is not filling up in his lungs. That's a good sign." Calypso says, rushing around trying to get something. I finally give up, and close my eyes. I hear someone say my name and I'm out.

_I wake up in the Poseidon cabin. That's weird, I thought I was in the Chaos cabin with my friends. I'm in jeans and a green t-shirt, unlike my usual all-black attire. "Hello?" I call. No one answers so I get out of my bunk and walk around. I walk up to the fountain my father gave me so many years ago. I smile as I look at the pictures of me and Grover goofing off. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell. A girl walks in. Blonde princess curls and startling grey eyes, analyzing my every move. "Percy." she nods. "Hi Annabeth." I nod to her, a bit stiffly. She walks over to my bunk and sits down. "Why did you do it?" she asks me after a moment of silence. "Do what?" I ask her, confused. "You saved me after everything I put you through. Why? You could have left me to die. I wouldn't have blamed you." she says quietly. "Again. I couldn't just let you die. I'm not that kind of person." I tell her awkwardly. Leave it to me to make it awkward. I guess it's my turn to ask a question. I take a deep breath. "Why did you do it?" I ask her. She stiffens. Of course, she knows what I'm talking about. "I honestly don't know. It wasn't anything like he was getting more attention than you at the moment or anything. I honestly don't know what came over me." she says, looking into my eyes. "That's not a valid excuse Annabeth. I jumped into Tartarus for you. My fatal flaw is loyalty. To my knowledge, I have never hurt you. Why wasn't I good enough?" I ask her, pleading for answers. "You deserve better than me Percy. I was not thinking when I hurt you. I don't have a reason, Percy. I'm just sorry." she says looking at her feet. "Is this real? Or is this happening inside my head?" I ask her. " Of course this is happening inside your head Percy. But why should that mean it's not real?" she asks. Huh? That doesn't make any sense. "You have a choice. You can make everything exactly how you want it. You can have me, before I hurt you, or Zoe. You can make the world perfect here. You can erase your painful memories and live a peaceful life. Or, you can go back." she says, standing up. "What happened to me?" I ask her. "If you go back, it won't matter." she tells me. Everything exactly how I want. I could make the world peaceful. I could make the Gods perfect parents. I could bring my mom back. Prevent that horrible monster from attacking her and Paul that night so many years ago. She could live in splendor with Poseidon, like she deserved. But what about my life? My real life? My wife and my friends that I would gladly die for. What would happen to them if I agree to this? I think about all the happy memories with Zoe and the others. People that are now like my siblings. How could I ever let them go? I sigh. "No. As much as I want to take your offer, I can't. I have to go back." I tell her. She nods sadly. "I understand. Would you like to leave now?" she asks softly. I take one last look around and nod. She walks up to me and snaps her fingers. "Wake." she commands. _

My head pounds as I open my eyes. I manage to tilt my head a bit and look out the window. It's dark out so it's probably late. I look over myself and see a hand in mine. It's Zoe and she is sound asleep, her head on the edge of my bed. I groan and shift a little in pain. I'm attached to an IV. I rip it out of my wrists and throw them on the ground. Ouch, that hurt. Zoe stirs a bit, as she slowly opens her eyes. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and looks over at me. "Percy?" she asks sleepily. "Hey Zebra." I say, my voice a bit raspy. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" she asks me, rubbing her thumb over my hand. "I'm fine. Don't worry. How long was I out?" I ask her. "You were in a coma for three days Perce. Scared the hell out of me." she says, shaking her head. "Sorry Zo." I tell her, laying my head back down. She nods. "You're almost completely healed. It's just a small cut now. Cal healed you in less than a few hours." she tells me as she hands me a glass of water. I thank her and accept the glass. "Percy, you should probably get some sleep." she says, adjusting my pillow. "Yeah." I tell her, yawning. "Sweet dreams." she murmurs kissing my forehead. I close my eyes and drift off.

"Percy. Wake up!" I hear someone say. "No. I'm not awake yet." I tell them. "Kelphead! Really?" Zoe whines. "Ughh. Meanie." I tell her turning over. She smiles and helps me up. I lift my shirt and see only a small cut with a bit of bruising. "Someone needs to give Cal a medal." I tell Zoe, kissing her softly. "If she would accept it." she laughs. We walk into the living room and everybody looks up. "Hey Perce. Finally up?" Bianca giggles. "Nope. I would very much like to go back to bed but Mrs. buzzkill over here won't let me." I tell them, gesturing to Zoe. She crosses her arms as everyone laughs. "Yeah, yeah." She says rolling her eyes. "I hope you enjoyed your beauty sleep while it lasted." Luke laughs, tossing me an apple. I catch it and take a big bite. "I'm gonna need some KFC, Mac D's and TacoBell in about 10 mins. Not eating for three days doesn't really happen in my schedule." I tell them, collapsing on the couch. Everyone laughs as they settle in on the couches and beanbags. "So..are we gonna reveal our identities? I mean Annabeth probably told everyone about Percy." Zoe says. "You revealed yourself to Annabeth?" Leo asks. "Yup. I kinda had to save her life, and I let something slip. So, kinda had to." I tell them. "I guess it would be fine. We probably aren't gonna come to Earth for a long time after all this is over." Beckendorf points out. "True. It would be fine. It's not like they're gonna get in contact with bad guys from other planets." Castor says, biting into some bacon. I nod. "Ok. We'll do it tomorrow. But for now, I think we deserve a little break. Knowing you guys, you were probably helping everyone that was injured these three days." I tell them. They laugh and nod. "Great! Let's watch StarWars!" Leo yells. "NO." everyone says at the same time. We all laugh and jinx each other. I pull Zoe in and sigh. I swear if we watch StarWars or Marvel, I'm going to lose it. "Someone get popcorn!" I yell.

* * *

Did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference? :)

**Review, please! Your opinions make my day!**


	33. Chapter 33

Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited to meet you all and write for you! This IS my first fanfiction so please forgive any minor spelling errors/grammar errors. I appreciate criticism but please don't be mean!

DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT RICK! I DON'T OWN PJ OR HoO!

Just in case you forget!

Percy- Alpha

Luke-Omega

Zoe- Huntress

Bianca- Nebula

Silena- Queen

Beckendorf- Forge

Leo- Tool

Micheal- Sonic

Castor- Bacchus

Calypso-Moonlace

**A.N**

Wow what a journey! This was not the best story but I am working on writing better every single day.

Please **review **this story and enjoy the last chapter!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

We ended up sleeping at 1:00 AM last night. Zoe insisted that we get to bed and get ready for the big announcement today, being the mom of the group. BEEP...BEEEEP….BEEEEEEEEEEEP. "Jeez. What is that clock's problem?" I grumble, pulling the sheets up to my face. Zoe yawns and shuts it off. "Percy...we gotta get ready." she says drowsily. "No one else is up yet though." I tell her refusing to open my eyes. "Come on. We have to go wake them up." she says shaking me. "You are the worst." I tell her, climbing out of bed. "I know" she smiles, kissing my cheek. I grin and head to the bathroom. I grab my usual attire and get changed. "Ok everyone! Up and at'em! We're already late!" I yell. The girls are immediately up, running around to get their clothes while the guys mostly just complain. "Perce, why can't we just make it tomorrow?" Luke whines. "Because. We always procrastinate everything. Plus the Gods are coming and they're gonna be pissed if we reschedule." I tell him. He groans and goes to the bathroom. "Everything suuucks." Leo says, scratching his neck. "Stop complaining guys! We are going to be late!" Zoe says while putting her hair up. Soon, everyone is bustling about getting their shoes and weapons and stuff. "Everyone ready?" I ask, after about 10 minutes. By then they are all awake and inevitably nervous. "We'll be fine guys. We're leaving Earth today anyway! We'll be back home before we know it." Bianca says. We nod and pull our hoods down.

"Ok. You guys ready?" I ask. They nod. "Great. Let's go." Zoe says. We head in and find everyone already there waiting for us. Chiron approaches us. "Hello. Glad to see you are alright." Chiron tells me, winking. I smile and nod. "The warriors of Chaos has informed me that they would like to reveal their identities to us." Chiron announces. Everyone gasps and murmurs. Most of the Gods lean forward in their seats. I see Annabeth just look at me with wide eyes. I can't believe she didn't tell anyone yet. Well, to my knowledge. I nod to the group and everyone takes their hoods off except for me and Luke. Everyone gasps and I hear a few screams. The Gods have tears in their eyes, looking at their children. "Who are you commander? And who is your co-commander?" Athena asks. I nod to Luke and he slowly pulls his hood up. Hermes beams in delight and runs over to Luke. They hug and Hermes tells Luke he loves him. I smile at the reunion. Everyone applauds. "And you commander?" Zeus asks, surprisingly respectful. I take a deep breath. I pull my hood down and reveal my messy brown hair and mostly sea-green eyes. Everyone, including the Gods, stare at me, their mouths agape. "Perseus?" Hestia asks. I smile. "That's me." I tell them. Everyone starts talking at the same time.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"So he's the famous Percy Jackson?"

"Wow! The guy who saved Olympus is the commander of Chaos's army?"

"He's more powerful than the Gods!"

"Oh my Gods! He's so hot!" ( Zoe glared at that one haha )

"That's the hero of Olympus!"

"He was one of the 7 right? Jumped into Tartarus for Annabeth?"

Chiron stomps his foot down and everyone shuts up. "Percy has returned. He has informed me that we told Posideon, Hades, and Artemis, beforehand. Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo were also told." Chiron says, looking nervously at the Gods. "Three of you knew and you didn't tell the rest of us?" Zeus shouts. "Seriously Zeus? I obviously had them swear on Chaos." I tell him. Zeus turns bright red and stares at his feet. "Oh...ah, right." he says quietly. Everyone starts to exit the amphitheater, still stealing glances at us. "Percy." someone says happily. "Hello. Lady Hestia." I say, bowing. "There is no need for respect Percy. You are more powerful than me anyway. Really, I should be bowing to you." she says, pulling me into a hug. "I never need any respect from you, Lady Hestia. You have always been kind to me. Now Zeus on the other hand." I tell her, laughing slightly. She giggles. "I have missed you Percy. You truly are the best hero of them all." she says proudly. "Yes, he is. Take that Zeus." Poseidon says, walking over. Hestia smiles and takes a step back. "Promise me you will visit son?" he says looking into my eyes. "Sure father. Maybe not as often as you hope but I'll definitely try." I tell him sincerely. He smiles and pulls me into a hug. "I have to go son. The ocean can't run itself now can it?" he says smiling. " I suppose not. I'll see you later dad." I tell him. " See you later Percy." he says warmly, as he vanishes into mist. I see Athena approach me. "Hello, Perseus." Athena says. "Hello, Lady Athena." I say. She regards me for a moment. "I regret the harsh things I told you so many years ago. I hope in time you will forgive me." she says sincerely. "You have been forgiven." I tell her. She smiles and nods. "Annabeth is waiting for you outside. I think she has something to say to you." Athena says a bit sourly. "Right." I mutter. She nods to me and vanishes into golden light. On my way out, I meet Hermes and Apollo. They both tell me it's good to see me, but are mostly preoccupied with their own sons. I walk outside and see Annabeth waiting for me. Before I get a chance to speak, she clears her throat. "Thanks." she says quietly. "Don't mention it." I tell her, looking at her expectantly. "Percy. There is nothing I can say to justify myself. I don't deserve your friendship or anything else anyway. But, just so you know...I am really sorry. You didn't deserve what I did to you." she says. I can tell she is genuine so I nod. "I'm over it. I have a new life now. I don't hold a grudge against you." I tell her. She nods. "Do you think we can try again? With the whole thing?" she asks tentatively. "What do you mean? Like friendship?" I ask. "Well...no...I mean like…." she trails off. I laugh. "I don't think my wife would be ok with that." I tell her. Her eyes pop out of her head. "You have a wife?" she asks incredulously. I point over to Zoe who is smiling with some of the hunters. "Zoe Nightshade is your wife?" she asks, putting on a kind of fake smile. "Yup." I say proudly. "Oh..ok. Congratulations." she says. "Thank you. Plus, you don't need me right? You have Andrew." I tell her. That was a bit mean but at this point, I don't really care. She looks down at her feet. "Umm no. H-he cheated." she says. "Shame. At least you know his fatal flaw isn't loyalty. It was nice to see you Annabeth." I tell her. She stands there looking after me, as I make my way over to Zoe. "Hey. You ready to go?" I ask. She nods and says goodbye to the hunters. _Guys. We gotta get back to the cabin and pack!_ She says telepathically to everyone. "Let's go my Lady." I tell her, holding out my hand. She laughs and takes it as we geo-leap to the cabin.

Zoe immediately starts to pack while I just collapse on the bed. "Perce come on! I need some help here!" she says, pulling clothes out of the closet. "Ok, ok I'm helping." I tell her, starting to get up. "Guys! We gotta be back in about an hour. Did everyone say their goodbye's?" I ask them. "Yup, we did." Silena says, adjusting her makeup. I nod and go back to packing. "This is crazy. Can you believe we just came back, and we're leaving?" Luke asks from across the room. "Yeah. It's a bit bitter-sweet." Beckendorf says. "We will visit guys, don't worry." I tell them. "Next time, can we come here when the Earth isn't about to get destroyed?" Leo complains. "Yes. We are gonna have to come back to check on the Primordials in Tartarus." Bianca says. I nod. We finish packing and head outside with our suitcases. "Everyone got everything?" I ask. "Yup!" everyone says at the same time. A crowd starts to gather as I do a headcount. "Great." I tell them. I point at the Chaos cabin and it vanishes into thin air. You probably would never know it had been there. "See ya!" I wave. They wave back as we join hands, preparing to geo-leap.

I feel reborn as I feel the wind through my hair. We are coming home.


	34. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hi guys! Thank you all for sticking with this story. I really got the gist of how this works through this story and it will always be very important to me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially to the people who left really positive reviews that inspired me to update more frequently. Please continue to review this story as I do read all the reviews I get to make my story better in any possible way.

Thanks again for reading my story!

I love you all!

Also, I'm thinking about doing an MCU fanfiction and after that a Harry Potter fanfic. Feel free to PM me with any ideas!

That's it for now! Thanks guys!

-TheChaosDork


End file.
